Higher Than Hope
by ladystarstruck
Summary: The singer of a famous Muggle rock band joins the trio at their last year at Hogwarts. Without knowing it she gets involved in the war and finds unexpected comfort in the arms of a certain hero. HPOFC, other minor pairings possible
1. Gurvelon

Disclaimer: All characters (except for some OCs) and most places mentioned in this story don't belong to me. The songs mentioned in this story don't belong to me either.

Summary: The singer of a famous Muggle rock band joins the trio at their last year at Hogwarts. Without knowing it she gets involved in the war and finds unexpected comfort in the arms of a certain hero. (HP/OFC, other minor pairings possible)

Warning: This story is AU, which means it takes place in an alternative universe. All the events that took place in OOTP and HBP have not happened in this story (except for the foundation of the Order). There is also at least one important OC in this story – though Candice is not really Mary Sue-ish it's always better to mention it.

----------------------------------

Feels like the weight of the world

Like God in heaven gave me a turn

Don't cling to me, I swear I fix you

Still in the dark, can you fix me?

Freefall, freefall, all through life

If you love me, then let go of me

I won't be held down by who I used to be

She's nothing to me

Feels like the weight of the world

Like all my screaming has gone unheard

And oh, I know you don't believe in me

Safe in the dark, how can you see?

Freefall, freefall, all through life

If you love me, then let go of me

I won't be held down by who I used to be…

"Weight Of The World" by Evanescence

--------------------------------------

0. Gurvelon

--------------------------------------

You belong to me

My snow white queen

There's nowhere to run

So let's just get it over

Soon I know you'll see

You're just like me

Don't scream any more my love

'Cause all I want is you…

"_Snow White Queen" by Evanescence_

-----------------------------------------------

Watching. Waiting.

That is all I can do right now. I'm watching your every step, follow you wherever you go. Always in the shadows, for I cannot be with you during the day.

Your beauty has captured my heart, my very soul. Porcelain skin, long golden tresses gleaming in the darkness… I can only imagine what you would look like in the sunlight. You look like a vision, my love. No one else can compare to your ethereal beauty.

But it is not only your stunning looks that have mesmerized me. It is your kind heart, your selflessness and your trust in this ugly world that surprise me. Even after all the pain you have suffered you still believe in the creatures that dwell on this planet, be it magical or non-magical ones, Muggles or wizards. I can feel your love for them radiating from every word you speak, every small gesture.

That is something I will never understand. My sweet, innocent love, have you not noticed that you cannot save them? I have been watching you for such a long time and I can feel the despair inside you growing stronger every day.

You watch them failing and it's tearing you apart. Even though you try everything to warn them, you never succeed. Some day you will realize that it had been all in vain. And then I will be there for you. I will be the one to wipe the tears from your cheek, hold you close to me.

They do not deserve your kindness, they are unworthy of your affection. Still you spent all your time around them, put their needs before your own. You cure them with your magnificent voice, give them hope and try to warn them.

It hurts to watch you walking past me. I can see you hurrying down the long corridor into the direction of the stage. Again you haven't seen me but that's alright. I will make sure you will notice me soon enough.

The crowd outside is cheering as you stand in the doorway and wait for the other band members to arrive. Another evening where you will perform on stage, bewitch the audience with your angelic voice.

Soon you will only sing for me, my love. I am the only one who should appreciate your splendour. I will make you mine but there are other things I have to take care of before.

I take one last look at your silhouette, then I turn around and leave the backstage area as silently as I have entered it.

----------------------------------------------

The small hall was almost empty.

A large table had been put up on the far side of the room but only few of the seats were occupied. The old man sighed and shook his head when he noticed that there were even less people left than twenty days ago, when he had last called them. Three of his best spies were missing and he could only imagine what had happened to them. He dreaded the day when his suspicions would be confirmed and he would have to tell their families that they were dead.

As he surveyed the small group of his followers, he felt a sharp stab of pain in his chest.

Guilt. Desperation.

He could feel their hopelessness, their grief. Too many people had already lost their lives in the last few months and he knew only too well that there would be much more that would die before the war was finally over. They all knew it and he himself knew only too well how weary they must feel right now.

But the war had just begun and there was still a chance for them to win. He had to be strong for them – he knew it was not too late. It never was.

So he straightened his back, lifted his chin and entered the dimly lit hall. The people stopped talking and looked at him. He saw anxiety, misery and fear on their faces and it pained him to see them suffering like this.

When he reached the head of the table and sat down, motioning for the rest to follow his example.

"My friends", he started, once everyone had taken their seats. "I am glad you have come here this evening to attend our secret meeting. You may find it surprising that I insisted on secrecy this time but I assure you I will explain it to you later."

He gazed at his most trusted allies who were staring back at him or at each other, surprise clearly written all over their faces. It was unusual for him to invite only a few people to a meeting – usually the whole Order would attend the regular meetings every week.

"However, I would like to ask you first if you have heard anything about the missing people."

A woman, who was sitting on the left side of the table, rose.

"The ministry has no valuable information on this matter. There are so many people missing, Wizards, Squibs and even some Muggles who interacted with Wizards."

The old man sighed. Of course they had no helpful information… they never had. He didn't expect any support from that direction.

"I didn't know that they had started to chase Muggles again", he said, narrowed his eyes and filed this piece of information away for later references.

"Anything else you could tell us, Armelia?" he asked her but she just shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Albus. I didn't know you would summon us tonight so I could not prepare myself for this meeting properly."

"I understand."

Suddenly he heard someone on the opposite side of the table stand up. When he turned his head, he saw a slightly dishevelled-looking man with dark hair staring at him.

"What is it, Sirius?" he asked, surprised by the younger man's action.

"I want to know why you did not allow Harry to attend this meeting. He will be angry when he finds out he was not invited."

Albus Dumbledore chuckled. "We are getting to this point in a minute. There is a reason why Harry is not here tonight. Where is he, anyways?" he asked, not really knowing what the man ad told his godson.

"Hermione and Ron took him to some kind of Muggle rock concert," Sirius Black replied and again the older wizard smiled.

"Very well. That was just the kind of distraction I had in mind." After the animagus had sat down, he turned to the other members.

"If no one has any further information, I shall tell you the reason why I have invited you to this secret meeting. It is important that you will not talk to anyone else who is not attending tonight about what I am about to tell you." He looked at every single person with a stern look. After everyone had nodded – more or less hesitantly – he continued.

"As you all know, our forces are not as strong as we would like them to be. Though we have been able to form alliances with some other magical creatures our troops will never be strong enough to face the Dark Lord."

Albus saw the participants exchange troubled looks. Of course they were aware of their present situation but to hear their leader talk about it was not what they wanted to hear. They wanted better news. So he would have to comply with their wishes.

"I have managed to contact one of the oldest races that still dwell on earth – the elves."

He heard some people gasp in surprise and when they started hushed conversations with their neighbours, he stood up and lifted a hand to motion for them to stop talking.

"The elves usually stay neutral in times of danger. And no one has seen them for centuries!" Sirius exclaimed. "It is said they have disappeared completely." He was just as shocked as the others were. Albus nodded at his comment.

"You are right, my friend. But I can assure you it is but a rumour. The elves still exist and they have agreed to participate this time."

"In what way could the elves be able to help us?" a deep voice drawled from the far corner of the table. The old wizard turned his gaze to Severus Snape, who was sitting on one of the chairs by the fireplace, glaring at the other members. The contempt in his voice was evident as he went on. "They are peaceful creatures who spent their days deep in the woods, communicating with nature and summoning spirits. They won't even consider touching a weapon or a wand."

Albus smiled at the potion master's words. "That is true. They will pray to the spirits to protect us. But there is something else they have offered."  
The anticipation in the room was almost tangible. He waited for a moment until everyone was silent. Then he said: _"Gurvelon."_

"A _Sacrifice?" _Sirius yelled. "They offer us a _Sacrifice?"_

"For who?" Remus Lupin, who was sitting beside the animagus, asked.

"It doesn't matter, Moony. We cannot accept their offer! A _Sacrifice_, damn it!"

Loud shouts and excited mumbling filled the hall. The old man closed his eyes. He had expected this kind of reaction. Well, he had been astounded himself when the elves had made their offer. His first reaction had been similar to Sirius'. They could never accept it. But then again there was no other way. It would increase their chances of winning the war.

"Please, calm down. There is more I need to tell you." After some time everyone was quiet again but now he could feel the puzzled and disbelieving gaze of about twenty people carving holes in his skull.

"At first I thought about rejecting the offer. But that would be a foolish thing to do. I have accepted it." When he saw Sirius open his mouth to protest, he raised his hand to interrupt him. "I know how you are feeling about it. I still have my doubts but I don't see any other way. There is only one _Gurvelon_ left. And I have been told she does not know about her heritage yet. Her memory has been erased – she will be no threat." He looked at his friends expectantly. "You may not like the idea now but I'm sure you will be able to accept it in due time."

The wizards looked at each other, some still uncertain, others distressed and some obviously fearful. After some time Remus repeated his former question.

"For who?"

Suddenly everyone in the hall went silent. Albus Dumbledore looked at his allies, then he sighed and prepared himself for what was to come.

"Harry Potter."

------------------------------------------


	2. Selene

A/N: I apologize for the bad layout of the Prologue and hope I didn't scare everyone away. If there is a band called "Selene's Mystery" – which I'm not aware of – I also apologize for using their name in my story. Otherwise I claim it is my own invention. The song 'Selene' sings is called "Whisper" and belongs to Evanescence. By the way, the words in _italics_ are Sindarin (elvish) and belong to J.R.R. Tolkien but I borrowed them because I think it fits nicely. You can find the translations on the bottom of the page.

1. Selene

---------------------------------------------

The moon must be an angel,  
Her halo surely heaven sent  
Watching from above should the bells forget to ring  
And we're but lonely travellers  
Following the ray of light  
All become the same when we begin to sing

Round and round we all go,  
Where we stop nobody knows,  
Heaven meets on the earth  
For the sake of the song...

"_Sake Of Song" by Blackmore's Night_

--------------------------------------------

_Someone is watching me._

A sick feeling started to spread in the pit of her stomach. She could feel the invisible eyes on her body, watching her every step. It was scaring her. The first time she noticed it had been two years ago, and ever since then she knew someone was following her. But whenever she turned around she realized she had been imagining it.

She sighed heavily. Maybe she should try to get more sleep. She was always so busy it was hard to find peace at night. Her friends and fellow band members would always tell her she should not overexert herself but how could she rest when there were people who needed her help?

Gwyneth, her mentor, had always told her to do everything in her power to ease the pain that existed on this planet and never distinguish between living and non-living, magical or non-magical creatures.

"Every being on this planet has its purpose. Some may be misguided but in the end they will realize their mistakes. You were put in this world to lead them back into the light" Gwyneth used to say.

Though she didn't fully understand the meaning of the old woman's words she tried her best to help the people. That was the reason why she had accepted Leila's – one of her Muggle friend's – offer to be the singer of her band. Growing up with a group of Irish minstrels, she had learned from an early age never to underestimate the healing power of music. It could mend broken hearts, give strength to those who listened.

After her mentor had left her two year ago she had joined the band "Selene's Mystery". It had been so much fun performing in front of hundreds of people, to see the delight on their faces when she started to sing. Although she was not sure whether they could understand the message behind her words, at least she could try.

Suddenly her mobile phone started to ring. She frowned, surprised that someone would call her five minutes before she would have to enter the stage.

"Hello?" she asked. There was no reply.

"Who is there?" she tried again. When there was still no one answering, she sighed and was about to hang up she heard a voice that made her blood run cold in her veins.

"It's me, _pen neth."_

Her eyes widened when she heard the familiar voice of the one person she had thought she would never have to face again.

"Gwyneth?" she breathed. This was not happening. This was so not happening… A low chuckle was heard. Even this small sound brought back so many memories that she had to close her eyes to fight them of. Now was not the right time to face her past. There would never be a right time.

"After all this years you have not changed at all, my dear Candice."

She shook her head. "How would you know?" Her voice was but a whisper. Then she cleared her throat and spoke up again. "Why are you calling me, Gwyneth?"

The older woman sighed. Candice felt her heart beating even faster as she waited for her to answer the question. She hadn't heard anything from Gwyneth – or any other member of the clan – for five years.

"I have to ask you a favour."

Candice held her breath as she waited for the woman to continue. She knew she should be angry, furious but all she could feel was relief because her former mentor seemed to be at good health. Tears threatened to run down her face.

"What is it?"

Gwyneth sighed. "I have no time to explain it to you. In fact, I shouldn't even have called you. But there was no other way to contact you fast enough. You are in London, right?"  
Candice frowned. Her old mentor's voice sounded agitated.

"Yes, I am."

"Very well. There is a street called Grimmauld Place. Do you know it?"

"No. But I guess I could ask Leila or one of the guys."

"I need you to come there as soon as possible."

Gwynteh's voice sounded so urgent she couldn't possibly refuse her demand. There was something in the old woman's voice that alarmed her. Besides, she had always avoided arguing with her.

"I have a performance tonight. But if it's important I could go there afterwards."

Suddenly she heard someone else calling her name. Quickly she turned around and saw Nicholas, the drummer of their band, mentioning for her to hang up and join them. She motioned for him to wait and concentrated on the phone again.

"Is there something else you need to tell me?" Candice tried to make her voice sound as neutral as possible. She didn't want the other woman to know how her unexpected call had affected her.

"Yes. I want you to look for number twelve, Grimmauld Place. You have to use your special abilities to discover it. A man called Albus Dumbledore is living there. He is expecting you."

Since she had learned not to question her mentor's motives she just said: "I will do what you ask of me."

"Fine."

There was an uneasy silence between them. Candice wanted to ask so many questions she didn't even know where to start. But at the same time she knew that she probably would not get pleasing answers. Maybe she never would.

"Candice!" she heard Nicholas yell again.

"I have to hang up", she finally said.

"Yes. I wish you good luck, _pen neth."_

The nickname brought back so many memories; she had to stifle a sob.

"Thank you, Gwyneth."

And then the connection was gone. Candice stared at her mobile phone for some moments until she felt someone grabbing her left arm.

"Candice! Are you finished? We have to be ready in two minutes."

She sighed and forced a shaky smile on her lips. Only then did she notice that her hands were trembling and she quickly drew in a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Yes, I am."

Nicholas frowned when he noticed her obvious discomfort.

"Who had been calling you?" he asked curiously. Candice just shook her head. He had always been very protective of her.

"No one," she said and started to walk towards her friends to prepare for their – perhaps last – show.

--------------------------------------------------

The crowd was getting excited.

They started to move, to cheer and to scream the name of the band that was to perform next. Obviously it was a very popular band because he had heard the people who stood around him say that they were only here to watch _"Selene's Mystery"_. He had never heard about them before but then again, he was not that familiar with Muggle rock music. Hell, he did not know much about music at all!

_If they are as bad as the other two bands I'm going to kill Hermione_, he thought resentfully. It had been her idea to visit this concert tonight. She also liked _"Selene's Mystery"_ which had surprised himself and Ron. They had never pictured their nice, studious Hermione to be a fan of Muggle rock music.

Harry groaned when he felt the man who stood before him step on his left foot again. He was getting tired and his feet were aching because he had been standing here for about four hours. Hermione had insisted that they should come here two hours before the concert started. She had been so anxious to see this stupid band and her constant chatter was getting on his nerves. Although he loved his best friend dearly she could be so annoying sometimes. This was even worse than her obsession with studying.

Now she was nagging Ron who smiled at her but Harry could see that it was a forced one. The redhead would do anything to see her happy – that was the reason why he had agreed to accompany her.

Or maybe he should kill Sirius instead. He was the one who had given them the tickets in the morning. "Have fun. I know I enjoyed rock concerts and especially Muggle rock concerts when I was younger" he had told them with a smirk.

But right now Harry did not have very much fun. How could someone enjoy standing in such a big crowd with sweaty, huge, beer-drinking and very hairy men and screaming fangirls for hours? It was a miracle to him.

Besides, the two bands that had performed so far had been horrible. They had been so loud that his ears were hurting.

Harry sighed as he watched the people who were standing around him. To his surprise he had noticed that not only Muggles attended this concert but also some wizards. He had seen some 5th year Hufflepuff girls when they had been waiting in front of the gates and even more of them in the mass of people around him.

"Harry?" he heard Hermione ask. Sighing, he turned his head to look at her.

"What is it, 'Mione?"

Her cheeks were red from excitement and her blue eyes were sparkling in the dim light.

"Are you alright? You don't seem to enjoy this concert very much," she stated, concern written all over her face. He didn't have the heart to tell her the truth so he forced a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm alright. I'm curious to see the next band", he replied. When Hermione grinned and turned towards him he almost regretted his words.

"_Selene's Mystery_ will perform next. Oh, I'm dying to see them! They are really great. They have a female singer and she is absolutely gorgeous! Her voice is extraordinary and…"

Harry couldn't understand the rest of her sentence because suddenly the crowd started to cheer. The lights went off and now only the golden rays of the setting sun illuminated the sky. It would have been a beautiful scene if he had watched it somewhere – anywhere – else.

_At least I don't have to listen to 'Mione's chatter any longer_, he thought and then sighed heavily. He should stop thinking so negatively and at least try to enjoy the show. So Harry turned his attention to the stage again. He saw five figures standing in the shadows so the band had probably already entered the stage. But why didn't they start playing?

Suddenly all lights went out, except for one single spotlight that was directed at the middle of the stage. The crowed cheered even louder. "She's coming!" a girl that was standing in front of him screamed and Harry winced. Why were they all so excited about this stupid band? They couldn't be _that_ good, could they?

Then he suddenly heard a sound coming from the several loudspeakers that were placed all around them. It was so quiet that Harry almost failed to notice it at first. Only when it became louder he realized that someone was humming a melody into the microphone. All the people around him stopped cheering and screaming and just kept on staring at the stage, where a large, glowing crescent, held by a thick rope was slowly being lowered down, stopping shortly before it reached the ground.

The humming grew louder and now Harry was able to hear the tune more clearly. It sounded sad, almost desperate but it was also very harmonious and beautiful. After some time the keyboard joined in, supporting the singer and giving the melody a longing undertone.

After some time the large crescent started to move again, slowly turning around and Harry realized the singer had to be on the other side.

Harry caught himself holding his breath in anticipation. Only now he realized his heart was beating much faster than usually. Like the rest of the audience he wanted to see the singer who could silence several hundred people just by humming a simple melody.

When the moon had turned around completely it revealed a small figure in a long red dress sitting on it. Golden wavy tresses were spilling all around her, contrasting the dark red fabric nicely. From the distance Harry couldn't see any details but he saw enough to feel a rush of heat pulsing through his body. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even more beautiful that the Veelas he had seen at the Quidditch tournament some years ago.

She stopped humming the melody and got up from her sitting position to take her place in front of the other band members. The spotlight was still directed only at her as she gracefully lifted her head to look at the audience.

"Selene!" he heard someone yell and suddenly the spell she had put over everyone was broken. The people started cheering again, much louder than before. The noise finally brought Harry's thoughts back to the present. He was still staring at her, like she would vanish if he didn't keep on looking at her. He saw a wide smile spread on her face. Then she lifted a hand and the drummer started to play the rhythm of their first song.

The guitarist waited until it was time for their entry and soon the whole hall was filled with the loud, slightly aggressive melody.

Harry had never been much into music before – and certainly not into rock music – but somehow he found that he liked the way the ground he was standing on vibrated so he could _feel_ the music instead of just hearing it. _Who would have thought I would end up liking hard rock,_ he thought absentmindedly, not really sure why this thought had entered his head. But when 'Selene' started to sing all thoughts were erased from his mind.

"Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself

This truth drives me into madness

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away…"

Her voice certainly matched her looks. That was the first thing Harry noticed. It sounded clear and was not as high as he had expected. Again there was a slightly desperate undertone, like she was trying to deliver a secret message but failed miserably.

"Don't turn away

Don't give in to the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind

Don't turn out the lights

Never sleep, never die…"

Her voice was so clear that Harry could understand the lyrics as well. Usually he wouldn't pay too much attention to something like this, but for some reason the words 'Selene' sung hit a nerve.

"I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know

That there's much more to come

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be blinded by tears

I can stop the pain if I will it all away

If I will it all away…"

In a way it felt like she was voicing the thoughts that had troubled him for so long. The insecurities. The fear of failing to live up to everyone's expectations. The possibility that he wouldn't be able to protect the ones he loved. Or the whole wizarding world for that matter.

"Fallen angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me shall I give in

Upon my end shall I begin

Forsaking all I've fallen for

I rise to meet the end…"

The instruments had stopped playing when she had sung the last lines, except for the synthesizer in the background. Her voice sounded more urgent than before, like she wanted to convey a message. Harry frowned when he heard them. Was this the end of the song? Somehow it didn't feel right for the song to end like this. It had been reflecting his own emotions so frighteningly well before, would he end up giving in to the pain?

When the guitars started to play again, he sighed and chided himself for having such irrational thoughts. It was just a song after all, right?

Suddenly 'Selene' lifted her gaze to stare in his direction. No, not only in his direction, but at _him_. Harry blinked but when he opened his eyes again, he still had the feeling she was looking at him directly. He knew that it was impossible – he was standing too far away from the stage, there was no way she could see him in the crowd. When she raised her voice again, the words seemed to pierce his very soul.

"Don't turn away

Don't give in to the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't try to hide

God knows what lies behind

Don't turn off the lights

Never sleep, never die…"

_Don't give up._

This seemed to be the message 'Selene' wanted to deliver to the audience. Harry had no idea how the others felt about it but suddenly he felt like he _understood._

_I will never give up. As long as there is still hope I will fight against the darkness._

Harry made a silent vow while the band played the last few notes of their first song. The blurred image of 'Selene' looking at him would stay with him and remind him of this special night.

----------------------------------------------

The room which had been assigned to Remus Lupin at the Order's headquarter was small and when he had first set his foot in it, there had been a gloomy, inhospitable aura. It had taken him hours of cleaning and redecorating until he had felt comfortable. But the result was more than pleasing. The formerly bare stonewall was now covered with red and orange hangings and a carpet covered the wooden floor. Remus had transformed the old furniture into a new bed made of birch wood and a matching wardrobe. Since he couldn't bear to part with his old desk, he had kept it.

Usually Remus tried to keep his room clean and neat, but now books and papers were scattered everywhere. He was sitting on one of the two armchairs that were positioned in front of the fireplace, his head buried in his hands as he continued to scan the pages of the book he had just pulled out of the bookshelf. When he didn't find what he had been looking for, he tossed the book away and sighed.

"Why does it have to be so difficult?" he asked himself. After the meeting was over Remus had decided to do some research. Even though he knew much about magical creatures he had never been particularly interested in elves. It was just as Severus Snape had said earlier – they were peaceful creatures who were good at summoning spirits and creating useful magical artefacts. They had a close connection to nature and didn't like wizards very much though Remus knew that it had not always been like this. A long time ago elves had formed alliances with wizards and helped them when they felt it was needed to restore peace in the world. But this was common knowledge.

It was the way in which elves had aided the wizards that was interesting. And this was where the word 'Sacrifice' came into existence. He didn't know much about 'Sacrifices' so since they would have to deal with one of them soon, he wanted to be prepared. Only now he realized how difficult it was to find out more about this species. He had not found any useful information in his books, only horrible stories about 'Sacrifices' that stood up against their masters. Somehow he didn't believe they were vile creatures, after all they had a connection to the elves.

Remus had been so lost in his thoughts that he flinched when he heard someone knocking on his door. Startled, he looked at his watch. It was well past midnight already. Who could possibly want something from him so late at night?

"Come in," he called tiredly, not really sure he wanted to have a visitor now. His research had been so frustrating that he only wanted to go to bed and rest for a while.

When the door opened and a tall, slim figure, dressed in ever-present black robes entered the room, Remus had to blink a few times until he could be sure that he wasn't imagining this. But he caught himself before his unexpected guest could notice his surprise.

"Good evening, Severus," he greeted the other man who had started to survey the small room with a frown.

"I always thought you had a thing for decency," Severus Snape replied as his eyes lingered on the papers and books lying on the floor. Remus ignored his visitor's impolite behaviour and just offered a smile.

"Usually I have, but sometimes when I get involved with an important task I'm too distracted to remember."

The potion master just nodded and then looked at him inquiringly. Remus suppressed the urge to take a step backwards when the other man's black eyes met his, slightly surprised at the intensity lingering within. Severus Snape had an irascible temper sometimes – and a sharp tongue to match – and his eyes suited the image Remus had of him.

After some time Severus broke the eye contact.

"Have a seat," Remus offered his guest and the other man hesitantly sat down on the red armchair that was placed opposite from the one Remus had occupied before. When they were both seated Severus continued to survey the room. Silence spread, and Remus started to feel awkward. After all, it was not like the other man was a regular guest in his quarters – actually, this was the first time he came to his rooms voluntarily. Knowing the purpose for the potion master's presence had to be something important, he broke the silence.

"Do you want tea or something?" Well, not the best way to start a conversation but at least it brought the other man's attention back to him.

"Don't you think it is too late to drink tea?" Severus said with a smirk on his face.

"Not at all. I think it's quite relaxing to drink a cup of tea in the evening." Before his guest could reply he got up and fetched an old looking tea pot from his desk as well as a second cup from one of the shelves. His own cup was still placed on the small sideboard next to his chair. Remus ignored the frown on the other Professor's face and handed him the teacup after filling it with a dark red liquid.

"It is herbal tea with cherry flavour," he explained and offered a faint smile when Severus Snape eyed first the used porcelain teacup and then him curiously.

"Try it, it's not poisoned, you know," Remus urged after the other man just continued staring at him. Hesitantly he lifted the cup to his lips and did as he was told.

"It's not bad, right?" Severus didn't bother to give an answer, but Remus noticed that he took another sip before lowering the cup to the sideboard.

"I have not come to discuss tea with you, Lupin," the other man started. Remus just shrugged and refilled his teacup. "I already guessed that this is not the purpose of your visit. After all, I kind of forced that topic on you."

Severus eyed him warily. It almost seemed as though he was trying to see whether the werewolf made fun of him. When all he got was a polite smile, he decided to continue.

"I came here because I was told that you have a vast knowledge of magical creatures. Not only from your own experience, but also because you are interested in the topic. And on that background I think you might be the only one who will be able to understand not only the importance of a 'Sacrifice' in this war but also comprehend what had happened the last time the elves made this special offer."

Remus looked at his guest questioningly. This was probably the longest speech he had ever heard Severus hold outside his classroom. At least when he was around. "Most of the order members are interested in magical creatures. And certainly all of them are curious about the history of the 'Sacrifices'."

The potions master sighed took the teacup again in his hands. "They might be interested in this topic, but as I said, they will not be able to actually _comprehend_ it. You did some research on it already, didn't you?" He pointed at the books that covered the floor.

"Yes," he admitted. "But it was futile. There is almost no information in the regular books."  
"And that exactly is the reason why I am here," Severus concluded.

Now Remus was confused. "I'm sorry, Severus, but I don't think I understand what you are trying to say."

"There is a reason why the story of 'Gurvelon' is not written down in any of the common books. There must be more to it than just the aspects we know. Albus has to know some things about it otherwise he would have refused the offer. And my intention is to find out more about it."

Remus looked at the other wizard and saw a strange gleam entering his eyes. He had never imagined that Severus Snape of all people could get so passionate about a matter like this.

"Not that I mind your visit, but that still doesn't explain why you are here."

The intense black eyes focused on him. "I plan on doing my research in secret. I will use my advantages as a spy to gather more information. But it is impossible for me to gain access to other important sources that you on the other hand could explore without many difficulties."

Remus studied the other man's face. His jaw was clenched and also he appeared to be composed, the way he sat there, his back straight, sipping his tea in pretence of calmness, only his eyes betrayed his aloof behaviour. Suddenly Remus knew it had not been easy for Severus Snape to approach him – him of all people! – with this matter.

"I offer you an exchange of information," the other man continued. "Since we will both be doing research it will benefit you as well to know what the Dark Lord's followers know about the 'Gurvelon' incident."

The former Gryffindor contemplated the offer for a moment. He still couldn't understand why Severus had approached him or what he had meant about him being able to comprehend whatever had happened back then. He had to admit that it was the best way to get most information and eventually answers to his many questions.

"I agree to your proposal," Remus said, his voice earnest. "I will let you know when I find out anything interesting."

"Very well."

After hearing that, Severus Snape emptied his cup of tea and stood, after carefully setting the mug on the sideboard. Without another word he walked turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him. Remus continued to stare at the closed door, listened to the retreating footsteps until they were gone. It took him some time before he could fully comprehend what had just happened.

"Has Severus Snape really asked me to form an alliance with him?" he whispered, not really believing the words himself. And then, some time later: "And I accepted willingly to help him with his secret research?"

He shook his head and lifted the teacup to his lips again. All he could do for now was waiting and see how things would progress from now on.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I do realize that some people – for example Harry and Hermione – act quite out of character. But then again, this is only fanfiction, right? Find out more about the task Candice's mentor has given her and what the Order has to do with it in the next chapter.

gurvelon – sacrifice

pen neth – little one


	3. The Visitor

2. The Visitor

--------------------------

Change   
Everything you are  
And everything you were  
Your number has been called  
Fights and battles have begun  
Revenge will surely come  
Your hard times are ahead

Best  
You've got to be the best  
You've got to change the world  
And you use this chance to be heard  
Your time is now 

"_Butterflies And Hurricanes" by Muse_

----------------------------

It was never easy to say "good bye" to people she had come to love but somehow this time it was even harder than usually. Her friends had cried, especially Leila, and even Nicholas, her closest friend, the one who always remained cool and composed had been upset. Gods, she would miss them all! They had been kind to her even though they knew nothing about her past and had just accepted her the way she was.

Candice knew that she would never find better friends. It was too bad that she had to leave them but there was nothing she could do about it. Gwyneth had made it clear that she was needed elsewhere and being the obedient person she was raised to be she had complied with her mentor's wishes.

Nicholas had given her a ride to Grimmauld Place and then they had said their good byes.

"Call me whenever you want. Maybe they give you some kind of holidays, then you can visit us."

Candice had nodded and embraced the drummer. He was much taller than her and very strong, but still had a surprisingly gentle side which he only showed to very few people. She was happy to be one of them.

"I will miss you, you know?" she had said and kissed him on his cheek. Then she had fled from the car, because he didn't want him to see her tears. Parting with Nicholas had been the most painful part so far. He was like the big brother she never had and she loved him dearly.

_I hope I really get some kind of holiday,_ she thought as she picked up her few belongings and started to search for the right number. Candice had only packed a few things she needed most, leaving the rest with her friends. The only thing she really needed was her guitar. It didn't matter that the clothes she wore were torn. She preferred lose T-shirts and jeans over the outfits she was forced to wear on stage. "You are our 'Selene'," Leila used to say when Candice objected to wear yet another tight fitting dress. "We cannot have you walking around in holy jeans and fanshirts no matter how much you love to wear them in private."

Candice smiled when she remembered how uncomfortable she had felt at first. Now she had no problem showing off her body in front of an audience although she never really enjoyed this part of the show. Sometimes she wondered if all the people would still listen to her if she was ugly.

But that was not important anymore. She had to find number twelve and who knew what would await her there. It didn't take long to find number 14 and 10 but there was no number 12. Then she remembered Gwyneth's words and a sad smile appeared on her face.

"I never thought I'd have to use my _special power_, as you called it, again," Candice whispered. She sighed, closed her eyes, felt the familiar warmth spread in her body as she tried to gain access to her _fea_.

She raised her voice and spoke the words Gwyneth had taught her. When she opened her eyes she saw a large manor standing on the formerly unoccupied area between number 10 and 14.

"Found it."

With a pleased smile on her face she continued her way, opened the gate that led to the huge building and followed the path to the entrance. The closer she got to the front door, the more uneasy she felt. There was something about the house that unnerved her, like something evil was hidden inside.

But it was too late to back down now. She had already agreed to meet Albus Dumbledore, whoever that person was. Probably a wizard, since he lived in a house that was magically sheltered.

_I haven't interacted with wizards for years. I wonder if they are still as condescending as before._

When Candice reached the front door, it opened automatically. She took a deep breath and finally entered the manor. Immediately the doors shut behind her and she was left standing in a dark hall.

"_Gilden,"_ she muttered and her hands were covered in a soft golden light, allowing her to survey the large entrance hall. It looked rather old and intimidating. Large portraits of indifferent faces were put up on the wall, as well as thick, dark hangings that covered the bare stonewalls.

_I don't like this place_, she thought but just when she contemplated leaving again, she heard a shrill voice calling her.

"You! What are you doing here?"

Quickly, Candice turned around to see who had addressed her. She couldn't see anyone besides her standing in the hall.

"Leave my house at once! You have no business being here, you filthy creature!"

A frown appeared on her face. "I have not come here to get insulted, you know," she said, while still scanning the room to see who was speaking with her.

"A creature of light in Black Manor! Oh, what a disgrace! Go away, you horrible person!"

"Shut up already!" another voice suddenly boomed. Candice turned her head and saw a tall, dark haired man standing on the bottom of the staircase. He quickly made his way towards the opposite side of the room where one of the portraits was placed. An angry looking woman was drawn onto it and to Candice's astonishment, she heard the Portrait shout: "YOU! Oh, don't get me started on you! You are even worse than her, you are a…"

"SILENCIO!" the man yelled and immediately the ranting of the woman stopped. Relieved, Candice sighed. She would never have guessed that one of the portraits was insulting her.

"Thank you," she said to the stranger and smiled gratefully. "I didn't know the picture could talk."

The man looked at her questioningly. "It is a common thing for pictures to move and talk." He took several steps in her direction, then halted. "Don't mind her, she had always been a bitter, cold-hearted person." She could hear the regret in his voice, but also his hatred and disappointment. He probably knew her in person, and obviously he held no fond memories of her. It was best to change the subject, Candice decided.

"I don't care. I've been called worse names. Have you ever tried serving beer to a bunch of already drunk hooligans after a football match? I assure you, this is much more frightening than some weird portrait's yelling."

The man grinned. "I wouldn't know, I'm not a woman and I never served beer to anyone but my mates. But you do have a point."

She nodded, flashing a grin of her own. With this man around the atmosphere suddenly seemed to be much less oppressive.

"I'm Candice Armstrong," she introduced herself and extended a hand to him. After a moment of hesitation – since her hands were still glowing – he took her hand and shook it. His eyes widened at the contact and she knew he felt the power of her _fea_ emitting from her hand.

"_Daro,"_ she said quickly, not wanting to cause him any harm. Wizards reacted stronger to her power than Muggles did. The light vanished and left them in the dark. After some time she heard him whisper "Lumos," and she could see a small source of light appear on the wand he was now holding in his left hand.

"Sirius Black," he replied after some time and then let go of her. He eyed her warily for a moment. "What did you do with your hands?"

Candice shook her hand, scolding herself for forgetting something as basic as this. "Nothing dangerous. Really," she added when she him raising an eyebrow. "I just summoned a spark of light to my hands. Nothing you are not able to do as well, right? Only that you use a wand and I don't." She pointed at the glowing tip of Sirius' wand.

"Right…" he said after some time, but decided to drop the matter. Luckily his _fea_ hadn't responded to hers very strongly and she was thankful for that.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" he asked her curiously. _Obviously he doesn't see me as a threat any longer,_ Candice thought. She had no desire to scare the first person she met in this strange place away. Sirius Black seemed to be different from the other wizards she had met before – he was much friendlier.

"I'm here to meet Albus Dumbledore. Do you know where I can find him, Mr. Black?"

Sirius frowned. "I had no idea Albus was expecting a visitor so late at night. Maybe you should come back tomorrow, I'm sure he will see you then."

Before Candice could explain her situation and that her instructions left no space for disagreements a large oak door opened at the left side of the room and a beam of light found its way in the dark entrance hall. She heard Sirius take in a sharp breath when the light illuminated her features and she was surprised as well when she noticed he was much older than she had expected. Deep lines marred his face, lines which showed that life had not been easy on him. _He had been quite handsome when he was younger,_ she thought. Only his eyes were still sparkling, probably in the same way they had in his youth.

"I see you have found the way to our headquarters, Miss Armstrong." An old man with long white hair and beard was standing on the threshold. Even from the distance Candice could feel his piercing gaze on her, trying to penetrate her very soul. Immediately she knew that this man was a powerful wizard, one of the most powerful beings she had ever faced. He was even more powerful than her mentor. Instantly she knew he was the person she was looking for.

"Good evening, sir," she finally said and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be here earlier but I had a performance tonight."

The man looked at her for a moment, before a smile spread on his face.

"Yes, I have been informed of your previous activities. Please follow me so we don't have to continue our conversation in the entrance hall."

Before following the other wizard, she turned to Sirius again. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Black." He was still staring at her, but when she returned his gaze, he quickly shook his head and grinned instead. "Yeah, same here."

Candice waved at him and then quickly followed Albus Dumbledore into another room, wondering what she should expect of this visit.

---------------------------------

The room where the meeting would take place was dark. A fireplace that never went cold was the only source of light but it was almost hidden completely behind the large, cloaked figure that was standing in front of it. With its back to the audience, the figure looked into the flames like they would reveal all secrets if one just tried hard enough. Eleven people had gathered in the small, ominous room. They were standing behind the figure, waiting anxiously for their leader to acknowledge their presence.

Twelve people, his inner circle. They were his most trusted allies, the only ones he could rely on in these troubled times.

With a slow, graceful movement he turned around to face his followers. He could not see their faces, for they were hidden behind white masks but he could recognize every single one of them immediately. Their eyes were laced with fear as they stared at the ground. He had taught them not to look at him and only to speak when he addressed them directly. A humourless grin spread on his plain face.

"The inner circle has come together again," he said. His voice was little more than a whisper. Again he felt anger boil inside him because of this obvious lack of strength. His eyes were blazing with hatred as he continued to speak. "The time for you has come to renew your vows to me. Afterwards you will return to your assigned position without anyone noticing your absence."

One by one Voldemort called the names of his most trusted Death Eaters and they crawled to him on their knees, kissing the hem of his robes. Without them noticing it, he absorbed some of their energy, using it to strengthen his own power.

After the last one of his followers had risen to his feet, he felt much stronger than before. The main purpose of his inner circle was to provide him with much needed energy. He would reward them after he had regained power.

"Gather all information about our enemy's strategy that you can. I want you to tell me about every rumour that you hear immediately. You may leave."

With that he turned around again to face the blazing fire in the fireplace and listened to the sound of feet hurrying out the door of his private quarters. Only when he could be sure he was alone again, he cast a spell and the flames showed the scenery he had wanted to see. He only saw the outlines of the magical creatures that were sitting around a large tree in a perfect circle.

"So it is true," he whispered as he watched the figures clasping their hands together and chanting a spell of their own. _"Ethuilrost Council. _They are going against the pact we made." He shook his head, not knowing what to think about it. Just the existence of the council threatened his plans. Now it was obvious that the elves were no longer going to stay neutral in the war. The decisions which were made by _Ethuilrost Council_ were of great importance and he would have to make sure they would decide to support his side. Otherwise… well, he would have to be a little more persuasive. He chuckled darkly as he thought about the methods he could use to help them make a decision. Yes, he was more than capable of going against a whole army of magical creatures so this peaceful tribe would not exactly be the most threatening opponent he would have to face.

------------------------

"Please, sit down, Miss Armstrong." The old wizard waved his head at the two large armchairs that were placed in front of a blazing fireplace. Candice obeyed his request and gracefully sat down on the edge of the chair. It was always better to be careful while being with someone whose powers were stronger than hers. Although she supposed she could overthrow him with a surprise attack, it was better not to rely on this small chance of winning.

"Do you want some tea?" Candice nodded hesitantly. Maybe a hot cup of tea would help her to stay on guard in case she needed to defend herself. In her past she only had few encounters with wizards when she had been much younger and they had been anything but pleasant.

Five minutes later a house elf brought a tray with a teapot and two cups, along with some cookies. They had spend the time in silence; Candice had surveyed the room, but found nothing interesting or alarming while Albus Dumbledore had been watching her closely, a fact which she had tried to ignore.

Finally he sat down opposite from her, pouring them both a cup of hot tea. She took the mug in her hands, closing her cold fingers around it. Her body temperature had always been too low, but tonight it seemed to be even worse. Breathing in the fruity aroma of the tea, Candice turned to look at the mysterious man.

"Why did you want to see me, sir?"

Albus Dumbledore smiled and took a sip of the hot beverage. "Straight to the point, I see. Well, I have been informed that your previous encounters with wizards had not been a nice experience. You probably don't like being here."  
She gazed at him intently. There was no point lying to him, she realized. "I will be honest to you. It would be a lie to tell you I have a high opinion of your kind. The wizards I have met in the past have been condescending bastards who were trying to intimidate the people I have been living with. When they didn't succeed they fled, showing how cowardly they were." Candice grinned at the memory when she remembered Gwyneth threatening to jinx the party that had paid the minstrels' tent a visit when they were touring Eire. Her mentor was not a wizard – she called herself 'Enchantress' and didn't like to be around wizards as well.

"Yes, I have to admit that some of our kind are fools. But you will find fools wherever you go, Miss Armstrong."

"You are right. I hold no grudges against wizards in general. I'm sure there are others who are not as stupid as the ones I have met."

The old man sighed. "I am glad to hear that. It will make things much easier for us."

A frown appeared on Candice's face. What was that supposed to mean? Quickly she caught herself, remembering how important it was to remain calm in situations where she didn't know how to react.

"Gwyneth requested me to come here. I want to know why."

Albus Dumbledore watched her closely for a moment, before asking an unexpected question. "What do you know about Hogwarts?"

Candice blinked, trying to remember where she had heard that name. It sounded vaguely familiar but it had been a long time since she last heard it. "It is a school, isn't it?" she finally asked. "A boarding school for wizards."

"And witches," he corrected her and an amused twinkle appeared in his eyes. For the first time Candice felt not threatened by this strange man. Somehow she knew he was not evil, just like Sirius Black. Her body relaxed visibly and she allowed herself to lean back in the comfortable armchair. Then she remembered the teacup she still held in her hands and swallowed a mouthful. It tasted sweet and had an aftertaste of vanilla. Hesitantly she also took one of the cookies and started nibbling at it. Again she tasted vanilla and cinnamon.

The older wizard waited until she had finished chewing before he started to explain. "I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The school has a good reputation and many great wizards and witches have graduated since it was founded. Your mentor has approached me to ask whether it would be possible for you to spend one year at Hogwarts to provide further education. Usually we don't accept transfer students, especially in the higher classes. But I was told about the power you posses and well, it intrigued me."

All Candice was able to do was staring at the wizard in disbelief. Why would Gwyneth ask the Headmaster of a wizard school to accept her as a transfer student? She hadn't heard anything from this woman for years and now she wanted her to gain further education at Hogwarts? That didn't make any sense at all.

"But I…" She took a deep breath. "Sir, I cannot accept your offer. The kind of magic I use is different from the one which is taught at your school."

Albus Dumbledore smiled at her kindly. "I'm well aware of that. But I was told that you had some basic education in using regular spells when you were younger. And I know some people who would gladly fill you in on everything you have to know about our world."

_Damn,_ Candice thought. _He won't back down. _Obviously she had no choice but to do what Gwyneth had asked of her. In a way the idea of visiting a real school for once – even though it was a wizard school – was thrilling. A boarding school no less!

"Alright." Candice lowered her gaze and bowed her head slightly. "I will do what you ask of me."

"Very well. I will make all necessary preparations." He seemed to be pleased with the outcome of their conversation. "Is there something you want to ask me?"

She thought about it for a moment while staring into the yellow liquid inside her teacup. "In which year will you put me?"

"I think the seventh year will be most suited for our purpose. Anything else would not be a challenge for you." He winked at her and she allowed herself to smile. "If there is anything else you want to ask me, go ahead."

After some time Candice shook her head. She was getting tired and now was not the right time to ask the million questions she had in mind. Maybe in the morning when she could think straight again she could approach him.

"No, I don't think so."

Albus Dumbledore rose from his chair and motioned for her to do the same. "The new term will start in two weeks. Until then you have to be prepared to attend the seventh year at Hogwarts. But that shouldn't be a problem for you."

"I will give my best," she replied, not sure how to react to this news.

"That's the spirit I want to see!"

He guided her to the door that led into the entrance hall. "I will summon a house elf to accompany you to one of your guest rooms."

Candice nodded, shouldered her guitar case and lifted the bag of clothes. "Good night, sir," she said when the house elf arrived and bowed her head.

"Good night, Miss Armstrong."

With a sigh she started to follow the house elf to her assigned room. But then he called out her name again and she turned around.

"You have met Sirius Black already, haven't you?" When she nodded, he continued. "Would you mind if he would be tutoring you?"

A smile appeared on Candice's face. She was relieved that Albus Dumbledore didn't assign some old, strict teacher to tutor her. Sirius Black seemed to be nice and easygoing. It would be fun spending time with him. "No, of course not."

He didn't bother to answer but continued to look after her when she continued her way down the hall until the house elf turned at a corner and she disappeared from his sight.

-------------------------------

A/N – When you look up the meaning of "gurvelon" in English, you'll find a different translation than the one I have given you in the last chapter. I did it intentionally because it's important for some of the later chapters.

gilden – spark

daro – stop

ethuilrost – spring rain


	4. Animosity

A/N – I know it took me some time to finish this chapter and I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I know, it's more like a filler-chapter and I also apologize for that. I hope I'll have more time for writing in the next few weeks.

------------------------------------------

3. Animosity

------------------------------------------

Many times I've been a traveller  
I looked for something new  
In days of old when nights were cold  
I wandered without you 

But those days I thought my eyes  
Had seen you standing near  
Though blindness is confusing  
It shows that you're not here… 

"_Soldier Of Fortune" by Deep Purple_

-------------------------------------------

Two weeks had passed since Harry, Ron and Hermione had visited the concert. The next day they had to leave the headquarters for reasons neither one of them understood. They were sent to the Burrow, along with Mrs. Weasley who had obviously been glad to be home again. She was in a much better mood and Hermione suggested it was because now she only had to worry about the three of them and not about the members of a whole organization. Occasionally Fred and George would stop by for a visit or Mrs. Weasley would take them to Diagon Alley to go shopping.

Nothing extraordinary had happened and in a way Harry was glad that their holidays would be over soon. Although it was nice to have a peaceful time he was starting to get bored. Ron felt the same way, only Hermione didn't seem to mind that they had to spend their time in isolation, for she could use the time to read and study for the finals at the end of the school year.

There was only one thing that disturbed Harry besides the growing boredom. He didn't dream of Voldemort as much as he used to but now his dreams were filled with something – or rather _someone_ – else; the blond singer of the band Hermione was obsessing about, Selene. He wasn't sure of it was her real name, but it suited her.

Usually that fact would not be surprising – he was a seventeen year old healthy male after all. What unsettled him was that almost every single one of those dreams ended in a nightmare, with Selene dying in front of his eyes and he wasn't able to do anything to prevent it.

Harry hadn't told anyone of this new kind of dreams, not even Ron or Hermione. Maybe all those years in which he had been confronted with the hardships of war and his rather sad childhood had finally taken their toll on him.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Hermione, who was running into the direction where he and Ron were lying in the soft grass of Mrs. Weasley's garden. She was shouting something he couldn't understand. Ron had noticed their friend's appearance as well and groaned.

"Merlin, I swear if she complains about our lazy attitude one more time I'll kill her."

Harry laughed but his thoughts were similar to Ron's. There was no way he would spend one more day studying when the sun was shining outside and he hypothetically didn't have to learn. This girl could be a bully when it came to studying!

"I don't think that would stop her from trying. She would come back to haunt us even after death."

"Hermione as a ghost?" He shuddered. "No, I wouldn't want to do that to the world."

Before Harry could reply said girl had reached them and plopped down next to them. She was trying to catch her breath but that didn't prevent them from seeing the anger in her eyes. Obviously she was pissed about something – and for once Harry was sure that he and Ron were not the reason for her agitation. They had been playing Quidditch all day and there was no way they could have done something to offend her.

"What is wrong?" Harry asked after her breathing was becoming more regular.

"Everything!" Hermione snapped. Harry realized she was clutching a parchment with one fist that carried the official seal of Dumbledore.

"Has something bad happened?" Ron tried again to get her to tell them hat was the matter.

"I have to share my room with some other girl!" she explained, shoving the paper into Ron's hands. "This has never happened in Hogwart's history! I'm the Head Girl, I'm entitled to have my own quarters. I need the quiet environment to prepare for the finals. How could I possibly do that with an exchange student around?"

Ron, who had finished reading Dumbledore's letter, met Hermione's angry gaze. "What's so bad about that? I have to share my room with three other people, just like everyone else. I'd be glad of I had only one person to share a room with."

"I know, but you don't try to study seriously. Besides, I don't know anything of this person. She could be annoying or stupid or…"

"She could be hot," Ron commented with a wide grin on his face. "New girls are always hot and mysterious."

Now it was Hermione's turn to groan. Spending two whole weeks with two guys was not exactly what she considered a perfect holiday, best friends or not.

"The only thing Dumbledore tells us about her is her age and her name. He doesn't even say where she's from or why he had accepted an exchange student in the seventh year." Harry had also finished reading the short note. "'Candice Armstrong, 18 years old'. That makes her one year older than us."

Hermione buried her head into her hands. "I don't want to share my quarters."

"You don't have any siblings so you're not used to share things," Ron joked and winced, when her elbow collided with his ribcage. "Ouch!"

"That's not funny. I really hope Candice Armstrong is a nice person."

"I'm sure it won't be a problem," Harry tried to soothe her. "If she doesn't behave we will be there to listen to your complains and have a word with her when things gets worse."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. It will be alright," Ron added through gritted teeth while he was still rubbing his chest. This girl did have sharp elbows!

"Thank you, but I think I can deal with her on my own. I'm Head Girl after all and it is my duty to take care of her. I guess that's why Dumbledore wants her to move into my quarters."

"That sounds more like you, Hermione," Harry commented and was rewarded with a small smile. Maybe it was a good thing that they would return to Hogwarts tomorrow. Hermione's mood would improve once she'd discover that her new roommate wasn't that bad. Harry was sure, that she could deal with any situation, no matter how difficult. And a new girl their age at Hogwarts was bound to be an exciting event.

---------------------------------------

Candice had retired early for the night, stating she wanted to pack her belongings for her journey to Hogwarts the next day. No one had questioned her motives except for Sirius, who shot her an inquiring look when she left the room. He probably knew too much about her sleeping habits to believe she was tired. But since none of the other members had made any objections he had obviously decided to let her go.

A smile spread on her face when she thought about Sirius, who had taught her everything she needed to know in the past two weeks. He had patiently answered her questions about the wizard world and filled her in on the most important facts of their history so she could understand the present situation along with the duty of the Order members. Although she couldn't comprehend everything she was able to get the most important facts and that was enough for her to decide that the Dark Lord was an evil being that needed to be destroyed.

Sirius had also introduced her to the subjects that were taught at Hogwarts. Since Candice had always felt a close connection to nature she had no difficulties with Herbology and Potions. At the beginning of their lessons Sirius had told her that it was impossible to learn everything that was taught in six school years within two weeks but she was learning fast and could master any assigned spell or task at once.

It was strange to use a wand again. She was so used to perform wandless magic just by using the power of her _fea_ that the piece of wood in her hand felt alien to her. Even now, two weeks after they had bought it, she still felt strange using it. But then she remembered how she got it and laughed quietly.

On the second day, after Sirius had explained her the basic things about the wizard world, they went to Diagon Alley to buy everything Candice would need for her year at Hogwarts. Her first impression of the city had been that it was much too crowded and there were many things she had never seen before. She was so overwhelmed at first that he had felt obliged to ease her nervousness by making jokes and telling her tales of his youth and how he and his friends had always loved to annoy other people. When they had first met she had already suspected that it would be fun to spend time with Sirius and her intuition hadn't failed her. He was easy company and had a crude sense of humour which was rather entertaining.

But even though she liked him she couldn't ignore the fact that he kept looking at her strangely sometimes when he thought she wasn't paying attention. Maybe she was just being paranoid because of her unknown stalker – whose present she hadn't felt the last few days – but Candice could tell that he was behaving oddly. Although she had to give him some credit because he didn't show it as much as most of the other Order members. She always felt their eyes on her, watching every movement, evaluating every comment she made like they were afraid she would say or do something wrong. It was driving her insane and she was glad to leave this place in the morning.

With a sigh Candice sat down on her bed. Some books were scattered on the blanket; she had made it a habit to do the theoretical work at night when everyone was asleep and train her practical skills with Sirius in the morning. There was no need for her to sleep – her body didn't need it. She only had to meditate every now and then when she felt tired. It had always been like this and until the day she ran away from her old home in Ireland she hadn't thought it was that extraordinary. Only when Leila, her Muggle friend had commented on her strange sleeping habits she pretended to sleep every night for at least two hours.

In the past two weeks Candice had been glad she didn't need to rest regularly. It gave her more time to learn everything she could about this strange new world she had entered. In a way she anticipated what would happen tomorrow. She missed her old friends terribly, and although she had called them almost every day, she wanted to be around people her age. Hopefully the students at Hogwarts were nice and she wouldn't have problems making friends. Yesterday Albus Dumbledore had informed her that she would have to share a room with another girl. He didn't tell Candice much about her, only her name and age.

Hermione Granger, the Head Girl, 17 years old.

These facts only allowed little speculations. She had asked Sirius about the girl, but the man had only smiled and told her "'Mione is a nice girl". That wasn't exactly helpful as well. "Nice" left much room for interpretations.

Candice sighed and closed her eyes. They would leave Grimmauld Place in less than four hours. She was told they would use brooms to get to Hogwarts. That was another thing she didn't want to think about right now. It had been more than ten years ago when she had last used a broom for something else than cleaning. Candice was nervous, because she had also been told it would take them hours to reach Hogwarts. Sirius had suggested she could ride with him and she seriously contemplated to accept his offer. Just the thought of flying through the air made her uncomfortable.

But she still had some time left to get used to the idea. Four hours until she would leave to start her new life at a wizard school. With mixed feelings she turned over on the mattress and buried her head in the soft pillow.

-----------------------------------------

The green fire in his hearth appeared quickly – and quite unexpectedly – and Albus Dumbledore was, for the first time in decades, so startled, that he dropped the glass of lemonade he'd been holding in his hand. It fell to the wooden floor and burst into a million pieces. But fortunately he caught his composure just before the face of a woman appeared in the flames. She would only laugh at him for lacking the self-control he knew she possessed and he could do very well without her constant teasing.

"_Mae govannen, hiril nin,"_ he greeted the Lady, knowing she preferred to be acknowledged in the Old Language.

"_Mae govannen,"_ she replied and a smile appeared on her face. "So you haven't forgotten everything you were taught, _caladir."_ At first he was surprised that she used the old title he had been given many decades ago. Considering the present circumstances he wasn't sure he deserved it. But obviously she wanted to reassure him, tell him in her own way that she was not angry with him. "No, my Lady, I haven't."

She laughed and the melodious sound made a chill run down his spine. Albus noticed that even through the flickering fire her ageless face was still as beautiful as it had been almost two centuries ago when they had first met.

"You don't have to be so formal, my dear friend. Call me Gwyneth."

"As you wish."

Then the face in the flames turned serious. "I have contacted you to ask if everything is alright."

She didn't need to explain what she meant – he knew what she wanted to hear. Gwyneth's instructions had been clear but not exactly easy to follow. "There are some difficulties."

"Is something wrong with her?"

Albus shook his head. "No, she is alright. Actually I'm surprised how well she is coping with the situation. She is interested in learning everything about the wizard world and is getting along with the assigned teacher better than I thought." His eyes were twinkling when he thought about the way Candice and Sirius had become close friends over the last two weeks, despite the fact that they were complete opposites. But then again, it was hard not to like the young woman once one got to know her better. She was not only beautiful and charming but also a caring, sociable person. There was something about her cheerful but also surprisingly calm demeanour that fascinated not only him but everyone else as well.

"I knew she was ready. That's why I sent her to you." The slightly condescending tone in her voice told him Gwyneth thought his comment superfluous. Quickly he remembered the reason of her visit and supplied her with the information she needed. "The problem lies within the Order. The other members are still wary of her. It's not because of her personality but because of her heritage. They are afraid that she might remember her past and we cannot estimate what will happen afterwards."  
There was a silence between them. Some moments passed before the woman spoke again. "It's hope for the best and fear the worst. That is all I have to say."

Albus sighed. "I will try to reassure them. It will be much easier after she disappeared from their sight."

"Keep an eye on her, _caladir._ And when the time has come, guide her to the place where she needs to be. I trust you."

After sending him a sad smile, her face disappeared from the flames and their colour changed back into the usual deep red. Albus Dumbledore was once again left alone in his office as he thought about the unexpected visit. Memories of a long lost past found their way into his thoughts but he shoved them aside and tried to concentrate on the presence. Soon he would have enough time to dwell in the past. There were too many things he had to take care of, too many people who depended on him.

_Caladir,_ he thought with a hint of irony. He wasn't entirely convinced that he had the right to call himself a _man of light_ any longer.

--------------------------------------------

The next morning passed by in a blur of chaos, frantic last-minute-packing and desperate searching of urgently needed things for their trip to Hogwarts. While the last two points mainly concerned Harry and Ron, Hermione was just as anxious, always talking about how she should have used the holidays to study more. Without realizing it she was driving everyone insane. Even Mrs. Weasley, who usually stayed calm and ordered people around when there was a crisis, started to shoot them angry looks and finally retreated into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. "One could think that it's getting worse every year. How lucky that this is their last one", she muttered as she slammed the kitchen door shut and decided to ignore the fact, that Ginny would attend Hogwarts for another year.

Harry fled into the twin's room when he was sure he had packed everything he needed. He could still hear Ron running up and down the corridor outside, but he didn't care. Tiredly he sat down on one of the beds and buried his head in his hands. For some reason he hadn't been able to rest peacefully this night. A strange feeling of anxiety had overcome him every time he closed his eyes. Harry couldn't explain it logically. There had been no nightmares or other unsettling dreams, just a distinct nervousness when he thought about his return to Hogwarts.

Something was about to happen in his final year at school, something that would change his life. It was not just the danger of Voldemort's resurrection and the thought of the battles he would have to face sooner or later. There was more to it than he could comprehend now but now matter how hard he thought about it, he didn't come to a conclusion.

However, Harry's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and a familiar redhead poked her head in the room. A smile appeared on his face when he recognized the girl and quickly he stood up to greet the youngest member of the Weasley family. "Ginny! It's nice to see you again."

Ginny grinned and stepped into the room. "I've been looking for you, you know? Why are you hiding in the twin's room?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, I've finished packing so I thought it was better not to get into the way."

Her grin grew larger. "You mean you didn't want to get into Hermione's way?"

He laughed at her comment and embraced her. "How long have you been here? I didn't hear you coming."

Ginny had spend the holidays at a friend's house, since Mrs. Weasley had originally intended to stay at the Order's headquarter. She had stated it was better not to have too many people around so her youngest daughter had volunteered to stay with her friend in Ireland.

"I've been here for half an hour. Fortunately I packed the things I'd need for school before so I don't have to worry about it now."

Harry smiled at that. It was hard to believe a well-organized girl like her belonged to such a chaotic family. "How was your trip?" he asked and immediately her eyes lit up. The grin almost split her face in two halves.

"It was amazing!" she gushed. "I never knew Ireland was such a beautiful country. The landscape is so romantic, although it's raining a lot. We visited a lot of mystical places and I could almost feel the ancient power of the land." Her eyes glazed over as she got lost in her memories. "I also learned a lot about music. Sarah – my friend – taught me how to play the guitar. She says I have a well-developed ear to understand music and a harmonious voice. I didn't know I had a talent for anything and now she wants to convince me I can sing and play instruments!"

Ginny's laughter was contagious and Harry couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. In a way, he had discovered his passion for music as well, although it had more to do with a certain blond singer.

"We even went to some concerts. Mostly local bands that played traditional songs. We met some real minstrels and talked to them after their show. They told us many tales of the past, about spirits and medieval witches and one woman even knew some elvish stories."

"I hope you didn't take it too seriously," he said with a frown on his face. "They are paid for telling people what they want to hear."

"I know," the redhead admitted, but she didn't let his comment darken her mood. "But they were great story tellers." Since he obviously wasn't impressed with her report, Ginny didn't volunteer any more information. "Oh, by the way, I'm not the only one who's looking for you. Ron has finished packing and Mom wants everyone to come down for breakfast."

Harry nodded and started to follow the youngest Weasley out of the twin's room. As much as he loved the Weasley family all he really wanted to do was hide in a quiet corner and try to relax for a while or maybe even force himself to sleep for more than four hours. Harry knew he had been too rude with Ginny but right now he didn't have the heart to listen to her stories. It was hard enough for him to keep his eyes open and focus on what was happening around him.

--------------------------------------------

During the last two weeks breakfast had always been a stiff and unpleasant experience. The five people who were occupying the seats around the huge table where at least fifteen people could sit down if needed, were eying Candice suspiciously as they continued to eat. On her first days it had unsettled her to know that most of the wizards she met didn't like her for some reason. Now she was not upset any longer but rather annoyed with their attitude. It was like they feared she might kill them all if they weren't careful. So instead of trying to break the silence she ignored the nasty looks that were thrown at her.

Sirius was sitting next to her but he didn't seem to be very talkative as well this morning. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even greeted her before sitting down on his chair. Something was obviously troubling him but she didn't dare to ask.

The hostile atmosphere made her lose all interest in the food on her plate. Her stomach clenched and suddenly Candice thought that she couldn't wait to leave this place. The open animosity against her was unbearable.

Albus Dumbledore was the one who saved her from the embarrassing situation by entering the room and greeting everyone with a bright smile on his face. As usually the animosity on the faces of the other Order members disappeared as soon as the old man was in sight.

"Good morning, Candice," he greeted her.

"Good morning, sir," she answered and watched as he sat down opposite from her. His eyes were twinkling as he looked at the untouched food on her plate.

"Are you not hungry? You should be. Once you are up in the air you won't get anything to eat for some hours."

"I'm fine," Candice said and managed a small smile.

"You look pale. Maybe you should try to get more sleep at night."

She suppressed a sigh at his comment. There was no way she was going to discuss her unusual – or rather non-existent – sleeping habits right now. The Order members already thought her to be weird and she wouldn't make the bad situation worse.

"When am I leaving?" Candice finally asked.

"As soon as you are ready."

"I am ready." She would never be more ready to leave this place.

"Very well. Then you should wait until your escort is ready." He nodded at the two wizards who were sitting next to Sirius. Just as the dark-haired man they were still eating their breakfast.

Some minutes passed in silence. Candice watched the tight faces of the two wizards who would accompany her and her stomach turned. She would definitely ride on a broom with Sirius so she could use him as a shield to hide from the suspicious glances. Her heart clenched painfully at the thought of spending any more time with people who obviously disliked her.

-----------------------------------------

Mae Govannen – (a formal greeting)

hiril nin – my Lady

caladir – man of light


	5. Encounters

Disclaimer: The song "Minstrel Hall" belongs to Ritchie Blackmore.

A/N: I was forced to visit Malta with some of my classmates – that's my excuse for neglecting my updates. I hope you'll forgive me because I can assure you the trip was not nice at all. If you have a chance, listen to any version of the song "Greensleeves" or Stratovarius' "Visions"-LP. It will get you into the right mood for this chapter.

----------------------------

4. Encounters

-----------------------------

Armies have conquered and fallen in the end

Kingdoms have risen, then buried by sand

The earth is our mother, she gives and she takes

She puts us to sleep and in her light we'll awake

We're part of a story, part of a tale

We're all on this journey, no one's to stay

Where ever it's going

What is the way?

"_Never-Ending Story" by Within Temptation_

----------------------------

Where have you gone, my beautiful one?

I have been searching for you, looking everywhere to find you, to steal a glimpse of your perfect golden tresses, a whiff of your heavenly scent. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find you. Somehow you managed to slip away.

I couldn't even detect you with the help of dark magic. A powerful spell shelters you from me and the knowledge that I may never see you again drives me insane! How can you do that to me? You are so kind to everyone but you never recognized the pain I am in. You never even looked at me. No, the smile on your face was only directed at those worthless creatures that could never understand you.

I am the only one who understands. And as soon as I find you I will show you what you have been missing all the time. I'll be the one to keep you warm at night. I will shelter you from the rest if the world and keep your beauty only for my eyes to see.

I have never felt more alive than in the moments when I was watching you and now I cannot even do that.

But no matter how long it takes to discover where you are – be sure I will find you, my love. And then we will be together, for all eternity.

----------------------------

The journey to Hogwarts had been surprisingly uneventful. Candice had expected it to be much worse than it had actually been. Although she was pretty sure that she would avoid any kind of broom in the future, riding one with Sirius hadn't been as painful and terrifying as she had remembered it from the past.

They'd been flying for some hours when Candice had first seen the outlines of a huge castle in the distance. Some minutes later she felt a faint tingling sensation and she knew that they had passed Hogwart's first security ward. There would be six other wards until they'd reach the castle.

From the distance Hogwarts looked threatening and very old. But the closer they got to the building, the less ominous it appeared to be. With a smile on her face she had noticed the large forest that surrounded the school grounds. It would be interesting to find out which secrets it held.

After landing on the inner courtyard of the castle she told Sirius goodbye and nodded in the direction of the other wizards. There was no need to be overly friendly with them.

"I will miss you, you know?" she had told the dark-haired man who had become her friend in the short time they'd spend together.

"I have a feeling you won't have enough time to miss me," he had said mysteriously before disappearing into the air.

Albus Dumbledore had left her in the care of an old woman who he'd called 'Minerva'. She'd introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor. Candice's first impression had been that she was a strict teacher but had a nice personality. She had only looked at her strangely for about two seconds, before regaining her composure. As she showed Candice the way to her room, her voice held no hostility.

The interior of the castle was… well, different. She couldn't possibly find suiting words to express her first impressions of this place. It was like nothing she had ever seen or experienced. Just like Black Manor there were pictures that moved and communicated with each other. What scared her most were the moving staircases… and the fact that the castle was colossal. She feared she would get lost in the endless corridors if she wasn't careful.

Candice had been glad when they'd reached their destination. Her room was hidden behind the beautiful painting of a unicorn standing in front of a waterfall and raising its head to the sky.

"You need to choose a password," the Professor had told her. "The door will only open to you and those who know the password. Since your roommate has not arrived yet, you need to choose one." After thinking for a short while she chose 'Minstrel Hall', in remembrance of the person who was the reason for her presence at Hogwarts.

Now Candice was sitting on the comfortable couch of the living room and stared into the flames of the large fireplace opposite from her. There were two doors on the far side of the room – one of them led into a luxurious bathroom and the other to a spacious bedroom.

It didn't take a genius to figure out this place was only meant to hold one person, not two. She was intruding on someone's private space – the Head Girl's private space no less – which was bound to be a problem for their relationship.

Candice sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. It was hard to relax when there were so many things she should worry about. But before she could find the connection to her _fea_ and try to meditate to calm herself down she heard someone knocking on one of the doors. Quickly she turned around just as the bathroom door opened and a boy with blond hair entered the room.

"Well, Granger, thought I'd say hi since you seem to have arrived early as well," he drawled, sarcasm dripping from every syllable he spoke. A frown appeared on her face at his obvious disrespect of the Head Girl, but then he looked up and froze when he saw her sitting on the couch. Their eyes locked and to her surprise she could feel him connecting with his own _fea_ and then reaching out for hers. Candice concentrated on her _fea_ to show him she knew what he was trying to do. Immediately he drew back and looked at her, just as confused as she was.

_I didn't know there were other wizard's who had access to their _fea she thought. The only other persons she knew who could do it were Gwyneth and some of the other minstrels. But she couldn't deny that the strange boy's _fea_ was rather powerful, though it couldn't compete with hers.

Candice got to her feet and bowed to him in acknowledgement, just as it was expected. As the one with the stronger willpower she had to take the initiative. He mimicked her gesture and swiftly regained his composure.

"Come in," she invited the boy and he hesitantly entered the room. "What's your name?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he replied in the deep, melodious voice that was customary for males with Ancient Blood in their veins. Although she had to admit that his voice sounded better, silkier than those of the male minstrels of their kind she had met before.

"My grandmother was a Veela," he answered the unspoken question in her eyes.

Pleased with his answer she smiled at him. "My name is Candice Armstrong. I've come here as a transfer student and I will share this room with the Head Girl," she supplied the information in exchange for the ones Draco Malfoy had given her. "Maybe you could tell me what you were doing in our bathroom?"

Now it was his turn to frown. Candice could tell that he wasn't exactly used to be asked questions he didn't want to answer. He seemed to be used to people who obeyed his commands and be in charge of what happened around him. But there was something in his grey eyes that told her he was holding back much of his personality. His _fea_ had not felt cold or unpleasant. It had been warm and there was an underlying sadness he kept hidden from the world – and probably from himself as well.

"My rooms are on the other side of the wall. Since it is a large bathroom, we'll have to share it."

Candice hadn't noticed a second door in the bathroom, but then again she hadn't looked very carefully.

"That's fine with me. I'm used to share my bathroom with other people." She thought of the flat she and her friends had lived in. They were six people and only had two bathrooms.

"I have to unpack my things," Draco Malfoy said and turned around to disappear again.

"Please do yourself a favour," she called after him. Surprised at her words his step faltered.

"Yeah?" he said, trying to look impassive.

"Don't peep."

A grin spread on his face. "Same to you," he responded slyly and before she could say anything else he entered the bathroom and closed the doors behind him.

Candice chuckled. It would be fun to tease this strange Veela-boy in the future. Her mood had lightened considerably so she picked up the guitar case from the floor and took out her beloved acoustic guitar. She would use the time until her roommate appeared to distract herself from the seriousness of the situation.

-----------------------------

The dark brown owl reached Remus Lupin while he was on his way back to the Order's headquarter. He had been sent on a mission for Dumbledore, who had been informed where he could find five of the missing spies. Remus had found two of them who were still alive – the rest was still missing and probably dead.

In his disheartened state of mind it took him some time before he noticed the small owl that had been flying beside the window of the driver seat. The car Dumbledore had provided for the mission was old and more than once he'd feared it would simply stop functioning at some point. Living in the wizard world held many positive aspects concerning the way of travelling. But the place where he'd picked up the lost spies was in the Muggle world and there had been no other way to get there without being noticed. And since he was the only member of the Order who had a driver's licence he had to accept the mission, despite the fact that there were more important things he needed to take care of.

As soon as possible he stopped the car and opened the window to let the small creature in. Remus detached the small piece of paper from its leg and watched how the owl took off immediately without claiming a reward for its efforts or waiting for a reply. A frown appeared on his forehead, but then he shrugged and unfolded the paper.

It was only a small note, scribbled down in a hurry but not lacking the usual neatness and elegance that was customary for the writer. He quickly read the words and for the first time in the last two weeks a weak smile crossed his face.

_I made some interesting discoveries that could be useful for our project. Owl me when you're available._

_SS_

As Remus continued to drive towards London, he wondered if Severus Snape's _discoveries_ could rival with the information he had gathered on his trip. Their next meeting would surely be interesting.

------------------------------

On the way to the Great Hall Harry noticed for the first time how quiet Hermione had been the whole time. While he and Ron had been talking – well, most of he time Ron was the one talking and Harry let his thoughts wander to far off places – their friend had almost never felt compelled to answer to one of the idiotic remarks Ron had made or complained, when they were talking about Quidditch for longer than five minutes.

She seemed to be even farer away with her thoughts than Harry, and that was definitely not a good thing.

When Ron finally shut up, he turned to Hermione and asked her, with concern in his voice: "Is something wrong?"

Hermione blinked a few times, then a weary smile spread on her face. "Yeah, I guess. It's nothing."

"It has to be something if it makes you stay quiet all day," he remarked.

The brunette sighed. "I… I'm not sure. It's just… about the exchange student and…"

"I can't believe you're still worried about that. I'm sure you'll get along with whoever will be your room mate, 'Mione," Ron flashed her a grin. "We know you'll be able to deal with her."

"Thank you, Ron." Now her smile seemed to be a little more honest but it quickly disappeared from her face, when Professor McGonagall approached them.

"Good evening, Professor," they greeted her and she bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement. Then she turned to Hermione with a serious expression on her face.

"Miss Granger, could you go to your rooms and tell your new roommate that she should come down for dinner? I'm afraid the castle still confuses her."

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelieve. "She's here already?"

"Yes. Miss Armstrong has arrived earlier than expected." McGonagall looked at Hermione for a while, before her thoughtful gaze focused on Harry and Ron. Her eyes lingered on Harry a little longer before she shook her head and turned to the Head Girl again.

"I would like you to accompany her on her first days at Hogwarts. She is new here, after all, and I'm sure she would be glad to have someone to show her around the castle and help her organizing her schedule."

Hermione nodded, still looking a little shaken but she quickly regained her composure and with new determination she declared: "I will do my best, Professor."

"Thank you." With a curt nod she left the trio to continue her way.

Harry stared after her until she disappeared from his sight. The old woman had not behaved oddly – only the thoughtful look was unusual. Like she knew something they didn't. And he had the strangest feeling that it had something to do with the new girl.

Hermione seemed to be troubled as well. She blinked a few times and then sighed.

"I guess I have to go," she said quietly.

"Good luck," Ron said and patted her shoulder. He didn't seem to be concerned at all and for the first time it occurred to Harry that his thoughts had been running wild again. It happened far too often that he misinterpreted what was going on around him and maybe because of his past he was always inclined to think the worst of a situation.

So when Hermione was out of sight he let Ron drag him to the Gryffindor's Table and distracted himself by joining the lively discussion of his mates.

-------------------------------------

Slowly, Hermione approached her quarters on the fifth floor, much slower than she usually would. With every step the knot in her stomach became even tighter. She didn't want to reach the rooms she had been so keen on possessing ever since she got to Hogwarts. At this rate, she knew they were going to be late for the dinner, but she didn't care.

When she finally took the first, hesitant step into the corridors which lead to the Head Girl's rooms, she felt someone bumping into her. With an indignant yelp Hermione fell to the floor, with the stranger's body landing atop of her. For a moment she felt dazed; it took her some time to realize what had happened. In the meantime, she couldn't help but notice the hard body that pressed her smaller one down. She could feel well-defined muscles on the stranger's chest and even through the several layers of clothes both of them wore, Hermione could feel warmth radiating from the other one.

Her breath quickened, and then suddenly she was aware of the rapid beating of the other person's heart – the same, irregular pounding she felt coursing through her own body.

A strange feeling spread through her and she gasped involuntarily, effectively destroying the moment. As quick as he had landed atop of her, the stranger stood.

Troubled grey eyes were staring down at her, clouded with emotions she didn't recognize. The platinum blond hair covering his elegant features was slightly tousled and free of the usual sticky substance which held it plastered to his head. In this short moment the young man before her didn't look at all like the Draco Malfoy she knew and had hated for such a long time. He looked like a stranger, a mysterious, emotional, human – and undoubtly hot – person.

Then all emotions, the surprised look on his face as well as the warmth in his eyes, vanished. In no time Draco Malfoy was back again. But instead of commenting on the strange situation, he just turned around and left without looking back.

Hermione sat on the ground and stared after him. Utterly confused by the strange situation, she tried to get rid of the warm feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach, and the feeling of his strong body so close to her. It had felt like nothing she had ever experienced before.

_Get a grip_, she told herself angrily._ This was Draco Malfoy, the bane of your existence, the one who had called you names all life long. You cannot possibly feel warm at his touch._

But despite common sense she did. A small part of her wanted to feel his touch again.

Hermione shook her head violently and got up from the floor. She ignored her legs, which were still trembling a little even though they shouldn't. Then she took a deep breath and continued her way down the hall.

Much too soon she reached her destination. The unicorn on the painting had bowed its head and drank from the small sea beneath a huge waterfall. It didn't even look up when she came to stand in front of the hidden entrance.

Only then Hermione, who had thought herself to be quite smart, noticed she had forgotten something important – she didn't know the password she needed to enter the room.

With a groan she put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. How could she have been so stupid? If the new girl had entered the quarters before her of course she had to choose a password. Which one had she chosen? It could be anything!

But when she opened her eyes, she noticed that the unicorn had stopped drinking and had raised its head, like it was listening to something. Hermione stared at the creature, not knowing what to make of it. But then suddenly she heard a strange melody coming from the other side of the wall. It sounded like at least two guitars were playing a harmonious, but solemn tune. She didn't recognize it, but it sounded so beautiful, that she thought she could stand there and listen to it all day long.

And for some reason Hermione wasn't surprised to see the unicorn neighing softly and the portrait moving aside to let her enter the room.

Cautiously she did what she had to do and followed the melody inside the spacious living room. Despite of the warm temperature outside a small fire was burning in the fireplace and two large bags were standing next to the huge sofa. The red and golden wand hangings made the room look almost exactly like the Gryffindor common room, though the room was only half its size. A red, soft carpet covered most of the tile floor and a large window dominated the wall opposite from the door. Hermione could see the sun setting behind the Forbidden Forest.

Only then she let her eyes travel to the person who occupied the sofa in front of the fireplace. At first she could only see a mass of golden curls that matched the deep red colour of the furniture perfectly. The melody was coming from only one guitar, Hermione noticed in awe. She had never met anyone who could play an instrument that well. But then again what did she know about music? Not much, obviously. She hadn't known it was possible for anyone to play like that.

When the stranger stopped playing and turned around, Hermione's hands flew to her mouth. Again she had to gasp when she saw the angelic features of a person she never thought she would meet in private. The small, friendly smile on Selene's face was genuine as she stood up and bowed before a shocked Hermione.

"Welcome to Minstrel Hall," she proclaimed with a voice so heavenly it could melt stones if she wanted to. How on earth did someone like her end up being the roommate of Selene?

Candice looked at the girl in front of her – Hermione Granger, she reminded herself – with an unfaltering smile. She had felt the presence of someone outside the portrait hole and decided to let the person in. By playing the tunes of the song "Minstrel Hall" the portrait obeyed her command and opened up. The moment she saw the bushy-haired, tall brunette, who was now gaping at her with her jaw almost touching the floor, she knew they would get along. Briefly she summoned her _fea_ and let it touch the alien one before her, but then she felt the barrier someone had erected around her soul protectively and accepted the other person's claim.

This girl was obviously the mate of some other creature with Ancient Blood and since she could feel the strength of the protecting charms around her, Candice quickly drew away.

_How interesting, _she thought with a smile._ She's protected by a creature of light and doesn't even know about it._

"Hello," Candice tried again, when the girl just continued to stare at her dumbfounded. "My name, as you probably already know, is Candice Armstrong. I'll be your roommate this year."

Hermione Granger gulped and shook her head a few times, before she finally caught herself. "I'm Hermione Granger. And I'm sorry if I behaved impolitely, it's just that…" She swallowed again. "I've seen you on stage about two weeks go," she blurted and her face grew red, before she lowered her gaze to the floor.

Candice chuckled at the girl's obvious self-consciousness. "Oh, so you've been at the concert. Did you like it?"

"Yes. Yes, of course I loved it. My friends liked it, too." Hermione's face was still a little red, but her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Especially the first song was great. But otherwise I prefer the slower ones."

"You're the first one to say that," Candice admitted. "Usually we are asked to do more of the fast ones."

"It' not that the faster songs were bad. That's not what I wanted to say, I just…" She interrupted herself, obviously afraid she'd said something wrong.

Now Candice couldn't stifle her laughter any longer. Laughing heartily, she covered the distance between them and hugged the flustered girl. "I won't bite, you know. I'm glad to meet you, Hermione Granger."

At first she felt Hermione stiffen at the unexpected embrace, but hen she relaxed, and she also laughed quietly. When they parted, Candice noticed that the girl looked less nervous than before.

"You see? Nothing happened." With that she took a step backward, glad to see a smile on Hermione's face.

"Why did the portrait open up even though nobody said the password?" the other girl asked as a frown spread on her face. "I thought I had to stand outside all night."

"The password is 'Minstrel Hall.' The portrait reacted to the melody I played, because the song is called 'Minstrel Hall.' I heard someone standing outside and thought maybe it would work if I played the song."

Hermione's smile widened and her eyes were sparkling in the dim light. "It was amazing. The song, I mean. I've never heard anyone play a guitar that well. I thought two people were playing the song."

Candice had to laugh again. "Thank you for the compliment. It's all about practising." She turned around and walked back to the sofa to put her guitar away. The brunet followed her and watched how she closed the lit of the guitar case carefully.

"How long have you been here?" Hermione asked. She thought about it for a moment. "I'm not sure," she admitted finally. "For some hours I guess. I've already met our neighbour some time ago. I think he was looking for you."

A frown appeared on the other girl's face. "Our neighbour? Who…?" Then she gasped. "Oh, you mean Malfoy? I almost forgot he's the Head Boy. I hope he hasn't been impolite to you. He has a tendency to be, well, mean to people." A soft blush spread on her face as she spoke. Was it out of anger or something else? Candice couldn't help but ask herself.

"On the contrary, he had been quite nice. A little arrogant maybe, but not impolite."

Hermione's eyes widened with disbelief. "Draco Malfoy? _Nice?"_ She shook her head. "I'm not sure we're talking about the same person."

Candice shrugged and dropped the topic. "Why are you wearing your uniform already? I thought we only had to dress like this in class."

The brunette blinked, and then quickly caught herself. "At the start of the new term everyone has to participate dinner in the Great Hall. We have to put on our school uniforms and the first years will be sorted into their houses…" Hermione paused. "Have you heard of the different houses yet?"

She smirked as she remembered Sirius's lectures on his pride of being a Gryffindor and how evil Slytherins were. Even though she meant to form her own opinion she couldn't help but be prejudiced already. "Yes, I have."

"Good. You won't need to be sorted into a house, since you're a transfer student." She looked at Candice with narrowed eyes and then smiled. "But I have no doubt the hat would've put you into Gryffindor."

Candice returned the friendly smile. She started to like the girl even more while they continued talking.

"So I take it you're a Gryffindor."

"Yes," she replied proudly. "And all my friends are in Gryffindor as well."

When her friends were as nice as her she would like to get to know them as well. But she didn't say it aloud and instead asked: "I should change my clothes as well, right?"

Hermione's eyes widened at that. "Oh no, we will be late for dinner!" she exclaimed. "It won't make a good impression to be late on the first evening."

"Alright, I'll change quickly and then we can go downstairs." Candice walked to the bags and started searching for the right clothes. "By the way, would you mind if I sleep on the sofa in this room? You can have the bedroom, after all you're the Head Girl."

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"It's fine with me," she interrupted the girl while taking off her black T-shirt. "I'm used to sleep at the worst places." She remembered the bare tile floor in front of the Mason's fireplace where she used to sleep after her family had abandoned her. The dreadful two weeks she stayed at the foster home before she decided to run away. Only then her life got better and she had the luck to meet people who cared for her.

Quickly she shook her head and decided she didn't want to go there. Looking back the moments of happiness outweighed the bad ones, and it wasn't good to waste too much time thinking about it.

Although she found herself at yet another turning point on her young life she had a feeling this one would be much more exciting than the ones before.

----------------------------


	6. Once

Disclaimer: The song Candice sings at the end is called "All because of you" and belongs to Blackmore's Night.

A/N: Again I have to tell you I'm sorry for the delay. There had been some trouble and three people – two of them are very dear to me – had been sent to hospital. But at least one of them is well off now so I'll have some time to work on this story. Hopefully. Anyway, there are two new aspects mentioned in this chapter, or rather two characters who hold dark secrets that will be revealed at some point of the story. I hope you'll like it!

-----------------------------

5. Once

-----------------------------

I fear I will never find anyone

I know my greatest pain is yet to come

Will we find each other in the dark

My long lost love…

Oh, do you care, I still feel for you

Oh, so aware, what should be lost is there…

"Long Lost Love" by Nightwish

-----------------------

He had seen it coming.

All along he had known it, the dark secret he kept to himself, never able to reveal it to anyone.

It was killing him.

To anybody else this kind of secret wouldn't seem as dark and painful to bear. On the contrary, it would have been a reason for celebrations and happiness, because finding a mate in this complicated world was hard enough, especially for a being with ancient blood running through its veins.

However Draco Malfoy, though blessed with his grandmother's heritage, had never been in the position to feel joy at discovering his mate. Instead, he was taught to hate the person who would make him complete.

At first he hadn't known about his cruel fate. For more than a year he could happily continue to torture the one he was meant to be with without any consequences. But in his second year at Hogwarts, when he had accidentally touched her for the first time, something inside him changed. His world had stopped turning and with dread he had to face the inevitable truth – one of his worst enemies, a creature of the lowest rank and with unpolished manners, someone his family would never approve of, turned out to be his soul mate.

From that moment on his life had been ruined. Draco knew there was no chance for him getting closer to her, for he could only guess how much she hated him. Trying to get to know her was suicidal because her friends sheltered her from him whenever he got near her. He could only watch her from afar, protect her with the most powerful spells he had learned from his grandmother and hide his true feelings behind the mask of the impassive Slytherin bastard everyone took him for.

But while he barely managed to hide his feelings, controlling his instincts was becoming impossible. Every time he saw her, his heart clenched painfully and on the few occasions he had touched her, the desire burning within his very core was driving him mad.

There were only few people who knew of his passionate nature, a few of his friends and some girl he visited regularly after these overwhelming encounters.

He had no idea how long he could go on like that. While he felt nothing but lust for the girls he slept with, one look from her was enough to make his blood boil. And it was getting worse with every passing day.

Even now while he was sitting amongst his friends at the Slytherin table and pretending to listen to their mindless chatter, his thoughts were with her, with their last unexpected encounter, the surprised look in her eyes… _her body pressed close against his, her hands touching his shoulder gently, but not to push him away but to draw him even closer to her. She was stroking his back, while he explored her body with his own hands, touching her chin, her neck, then travelling lower, reaching for her breasts and silencing her soft moan with a passionate kiss…_

Lost in his fantasies, Draco barely noticed the doors of the Great Hall swinging open and revealing two girls standing in the doorway.

-----------------------------

Talking to his friends was wonderful, Harry realized after sitting at the Gryffindor table for about half an hour. He hadn't even realized he missed them until then but that realization made their reunion even more exciting. The first years had been sorted into their respective houses, Dumbledore had told them to be careful and not to underestimate Voldemort's power, as he did the previous year, and then they had been allowed to start eating.

During the meal Harry had noticed that Hermione was still gone, probably talking to the new girl. It was unlike her to miss a meal, especially on the first day, but he was sure she had a reasonable explanation for being late.

Just when Seamus Finnigan had started to tell a story about his stay in Ireland, the huge doors of the Great Hall opened. At first none of his friends noticed so he chose to ignore it as well. But then the Hufflepuff table next to them fell silent, as well as the Ravenclaw's. The Slytherins were never as loud as the other tables but they stopped talking, too.

"… and then we visited my crazy aunt, you know, the one who talks to her cats and pretends they are the incarnation of her six late husbands…"

Suddenly Seamus' words were drowned by the excited whispers coming from the Hufflepuff table. Harry frowned when he heard them mentioning the name "Selene" several times.

"… you sure? It cannot…"

"… seen her in London…"

"… Selene. Have you heard that…"

"…how come she's at Hogwarts…"

Harry craned his neck and tried to see who was standing at the door, but his view was effectively blocked by Neville Longbottom who was sitting opposite from him. He turned to Ron and whispered: "Can you see anything?" But his friend didn't respond. Instead, he was starring with wide eyes at whoever had entered the Great Hall.

Harry's frown deepened. He was not exactly small, but Neville was approximately the same height and more massive than him.

Then the obstacle moved aside as Neville also turned around to see the cause of the trouble. Now Harry had a clear view at the scene unfolding in front of him.

He blinked. But when he opened his eyes again, the scene hadn't changed. His heart started to beat faster when he looked at the beautiful girl who was standing beside Hermione in front of the High Table. Harry felt like he was reliving one of his dreams when his gaze drifted from the golden curls to the pale complexion of the vision standing about fifteen metres away from him.

She was closer to him now than she had been at the concert. And even though she was wearing the school uniform instead of the red dress it did nothing to hide her beauty.

'Selene' let her eyes travel over the tables while Hermione talked to the Headmaster, looking confused like she wondered why everyone had stopped talking at her entry. Then a kind smile spread on her face and she bowed to her audience.

"Good evening, everyone," she said with her clear, melodious voice that had captivated him from the moment he had first heard it. It was amazing how she could make such a large room full of people fall silent and only listen to her. Harry watched her closely as she continued talking, not able to turn away from her even if he had wanted to. A warm feeling spread in the pit of his stomach and he had to swallow hard. Something inside him changed at this moment, something he wasn't ready to comprehend yet.

--------------------------------

"My name is Candice Armstrong and I'm glad to meet you all."

Still smiling Candice surveyed the crowd before her. She estimated that approximately one hundred and fifty people were sitting at the four large tables. Everyone was staring at her curiously, obviously surprised of her appearance. After she had entered the hall the people had started whispering but now no one was talking anymore.

It was not that she wasn't used to the feeling of people staring at her. Being the lead singer of a band she was used to it. But still she couldn't help feeling uncomfortable at the undivided attention she received from all those people.

After hesitating for a short moment she let her instincts take over. Her _fea_ would tell her everything about these people she needed to know for now. Candice concentrated on the energy within her and quickly discovered that there was no obvious danger coming from two of the large tables. Some people unconsciously reacted to her efforts – Candice guessed that they were bonded to a creature of ancient blood – probably without knowing it. Obviously the magical world held more possibilities to find a mate, she thought.

Suddenly she felt a person on the third table trying to connect with her _fea_. It was much weaker than hers, almost non-existent. A small frown appeared on her brow when her gaze fixed on a rather small, pale girl whose large eyes were sparkling with amazement and disbelief. Candice thought she saw recognition in the girl's eyes, but then it was gone. She blinked. Maybe she had only imagined it. Then she bowed her head slightly, indicating she acknowledged her abilities. The girl's eyes lit up and a hesitant smile spread on her face.

Candice turned her attention to the fourth table, were she sensed the presence of Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be too distracted to notice her. What a strange guy he was. It would be interesting to get to know him better. Apart from the Veela-boy, there was no one who raised her interest. But still she couldn't help but notice the cold, hostile atmosphere dominating the whole table. There was something strange about these people, who were looking at her even more suspiciously than the other students.

She suppressed a shudder and then quickly scanned the fourth table for anything unusual. Her _fea_ only reacted twice and she couldn't sense any danger. But then she faltered when she found another person who was protected by powerful charms. In fact they were so powerful that she lost the connection to her _fea_. Candice gasped and her eyes widened slightly, but she quickly caught herself when Hermione looked at her questioningly. Her heartbeat had quickened considerably and she could feel adrenalin rushing through her veins.

It had never happened before. She had never been faced with such a strong protecting charm that her _fea_ had to draw back to avoid being damaged.

Who was the person whose mind was shielded in such a way from her assault? Her eyes searched the table, but again nothing caught her attention. Most of the students were still staring at her, especially a group of boys near the centre of the table. They seemed to be the same age as Hermione. Candice shook her head, not sure what to make of her strong reaction. Finally she decided to be even more cautious than originally intended. Wizards were more powerful beings than Muggles and she had to be careful around them. Again she realized that there were many things she didn't know about the wizard world. Candice hoped that she would find people who would be willing to help her in the first weeks. She gazed at Hermione who was waving to some people sitting at the last table she had scanned.

"I would like to invite you to sit with me and my friends at the Gryffindor table," the brunette said hesitantly but with a genuine smile on her face. Candice just nodded and let Hermione take her hand and lead her to the table.

---------------------------

Severus Snape was watching the proceedings in the Great Hall with growing interest. While sipping his wine and occasionally eating some food without feeling any hunger at all his gaze was inevitably drawn to the new girl.

Although he had never seen her before he had known who – or what – she was immediately. He could feel she was different from the other students. She moved more gracefully and as someone who had dealt with magical beings his whole life, Severus could almost smell the Ancient Blood running through her veins.

_It will be very interesting to test her abilities_, he thought, smirking at the thought. He had a feeling she wouldn't disappoint him.

The girl followed Hermione Granger to the Gryffindor Table. Severus had expected it to happen and in fact he was glad he was there to watch this first encounter. Still keeping an eye on her, he took another sip from the red wine the Headmaster had provided for this special occasion and leaned back to see what would happen once Candice Armstrong was confronted with her fate.

She had reached the Gryffindor Table and Granger started to introduce her to the people. Severus could see that the boys were staring at her with mooneyes and he was almost sure he saw some of them drooling. _Stupid fools_, he thought with contempt. Boys at that age were so full of hormones – it didn't take a genius to figure out that troubles would arise with Miss Armstrong's appearance.

His eyes travelled to Harry Potter and he frowned. Just as everyone else he was gaping at her, but there was something in his gaze, a strange mixture of disbelief and amazement with the slightest hint of longing. It was only natural for him to be attracted to his Sacrifice.

The strange thing about the whole situation was that his Sacrifice didn't react to him in any way. Candice Armstrong was smiling politely at everyone as she was invited to sit with them. She smiled at Potter as well and greeted him when Granger introduced them – and that was it.

Severus leaned back, his frown deepened. He wasn't sure what he had expected – an explosion of magical powers maybe, the spectacular prelude to a highly emotional tragedy or at least two students who fell in love with each other at first sight.

Something was terribly wrong about this scene. The few things he had found out about _Gurvelon_ were by far not enough to understand the events happening before his eyes.

Maybe Remus Lupin had been more successful than him. He had managed to convince the werewolf to work with him – a risky thing given the circumstances and especially considering their past. After everything he had done, it was a miracle to him how he could have the nerve to ask _him_ of all people to help with the research. And how the other man could have agreed so easily to help him.

But then again Remus Lupin didn't know half of the things Severus had done in the past. If he knew he would hate him for it. He would never understand that everything Severus had done was for his own good.

Quickly he shook his head. No, he would not allow guilt or shame to overcome him again. Instead he would focus on the present and what he could do to improve the situation without revealing the one secret he had been hiding for more than twenty five years.

As soon as the meal was over he would owl Remus Lupin again and propose a meeting in the morning before classes started. There were many things they needed to discuss and it was important that they did it soon.

--------------------------

With a smile on her face Candice sat beside Hermione and a boy called Seamus Finnigan at the Gryffindor table. Seamus had just finished telling a story about his stay in Ireland which she had interrupted with her unexpected appearance. He seemed to be a funny guy and the tales about his grandmother were entertaining. All of Hermione's friend seemed to be nice. Although most of them were guys – and they were all staring at her like they had never seen a woman before – Candice guessed that they would get along just fine; she was used to have a lot of male friends after all.

It was fun talking to people who were closer to her age again. Although it had been fun to spend time with Sirius but, well, he was at least twice as old and had obviously seen too much horror in the war to be as easygoing as the Gryffindor boys.

Inevitably they asked her a lot of questions and she tried to avoid answering them whenever they became too personal. The reason was simple – just because they were nice to her she couldn't drop her guard completely. Especially not after she had just met them.

"I have stayed in Ireland as well," one of the girls who sat somewhere opposite from her said. She seemed to be a bit younger than Hermione but Candice couldn't deny that she was beautiful with long, red hair and dark eyes. An excited smile was plastered on her face and immediately Candice decided to like her.

"I hope you have watched some of the bands performing in the pubs," she said, flashing the girl a smile of her own.

"Oh yes, of course. Me and Sarah" – she motioned to a brunette sitting beside her who hesitantly waved at her – "have seen some real minstrels performing one evening. It was great!"

"Irish minstrels are the best," Candice said, remembering the happy time she spent with Gwyneth and everyone else when she had been younger. Her childhood had been filled with magic, with fairytales and music, everything a young girl could wish for. Only when she had to leave them she was forced to face the cold, harsh reality of the world outside of the cheerful, noisy group.

Her smile turned wistful as she listened to the girl's story – what was her name? she would have to ask Hermione later – and memories of her past tried to invade her mind. Then she reminded herself that now was not the right time for that and returned to the present.

"Have you ever visited Ireland?" another redhead, who probably was the brother of the girl, asked her.

"I was raised by Irish minstrels," Candice admitted and grinned when everyone looked at her, obviously surprised.

"Then you might know some of the tales they told us," Sarah, the friend of the redheaded girl exclaimed.

"We'll see." That was the only thing she was about to say to this topic. Then she turned to Hermione and asked her: "Where did you spend your holidays?"

Hermione sighed. "I was at the Burrow, Ron's home." She waved her hand at the redheaded boy who had addressed her before. "Harry was there as well." Now she motioned towards the person sitting beside Ron, a boy with dark, tousled hair and glasses. Candice realized that he was the person whose mind had been so securely protected from her _fea_. He was looking at her with intense green eyes, which were much too serious for someone his age. But there was something else in his gaze that intrigued her, something she recognized because he saw it every time she looked at her reflection.

A mixture of hope and despair and a longing for… for what? Candice blinked, confused at her own thoughts. Only once had she felt this instant familiarity with a person and this person was the reason she was here. And now she had met… Before she could grasp it, the thought slipped away.

Shaking her head slightly, she managed a small, but heartfelt smile. Harry continued to stare at her, then he blinked as well and finally returned the gesture. A shy, insecure smile.

_He's cute_, Candice thought and chuckled. She had a feeling he didn't smile that often and felt absurdly glad he had made an exception for her.

"So I take it you are close friends," she stated, intentionally breaking eye contact with the strange boy. It was harder than expected, for she was sure he was still watching her closely.

"Best friends," Ron affirmed and Hermione nodded.

"They can be idiots, but they are the best friends one can wish for." Candice grinned as he saw the deep affection in her eyes. Real friendship was a rare and valuable good.

"Have you chosen the classes you want to take?"

The question startled her. It was coming from Seamus Finnigan and caught her totally off-guard.

"Well… I guess not."

Hermione gasped and turned her full attention towards Candice. "But tomorrow is the first day of the new term!" she exclaimed.

"Obviously I haven't thought of that…" With a groan she buried her head in her hands.

"I will help you choosing the right courses. Can you chose your subjects freely or are there any obligations?"

Candice shook her head. "No obligations."

"Then it's settled." Hermione stood and Candice followed her example. "We need to find a way to arrange your schedule efficiently. I suggest we ask the Headmaster for a time table so we'll know when you can take which classes."

Candice just nodded, taken aback by the girl's vigorous behaviour. It seemed like Hermione was happy as soon as she had a duty to fulfil.

"Don't let her boss you around too much," Seamus Finnigan said and winked at her.

"Yeah, she can be a very… dominant person," Ron started, but when he caught Hermione's deadly glare he added: "But in a good way."

"Whatever," the girl in question snorted and then sighed. "We need to get started. Please follow me, Candice."

"Have a nice evening!" Candice called at the Gryffindors and flashed them a bright smile before she followed the energetic brunette to the High Table.

---------------------------------

Where had his messenger gone?

Impatiently he stared into the flames of the fire in his hearth. But this time they refused to show him what he wanted to see. In fact, they refused to show him anything lately. It had started two weeks ago when he had sent one of his minions to _Anor Cirith_, the mountains that formed the natural border to _Menel Niphrendil_ where the elves were said to live.

After contemplating his position for a long time, Voldemort had decided not to ignore the threat coming from these ancient beings. He couldn't be sure how powerful they were because he didn't know very much about them. No one did for they kept hidden in their stupid forest and stopped interfering in the wizards' business some decades ago. He had sent out two of his most reliable spies to provide the information for him.

He was getting angry. Patience had never been one of his virtues and the sudden disappearance of his messenger was unsettling him. Voldemort was almost sure that he was smart enough to reach _Ethuilrost Council_ without being discovered. As a creature with Ancient Blood in his veins, Lucius Malfoy should be able to get a permission to talk to the members of the council. The man knew what was at stake and had clear instructions on how to behave.

So _why_ had he not returned yet? What was keeping him away from his master's side?

Voldemort waved a hand at the flames but they still wouldn't obey his command. With a frustrated scream he grabbed a decanter standing beside him on a table and threw it into the fire. With a loud crack it burst and its shards reflected the angry crimson gleam.

-----------------------------

Time flies when you're occupied with something that makes you happy. There were many things that could make Hermione happy; reading a really fascinating book, learning interesting new things or lecturing her friends. Helping other people belonged to this category as well – and in this case helping Candice Armstrong arranging her schedule was more fun than she had expected.

They had been sitting on the huge sofa in front of the fireplace for more than two hours now and finally it seemed like their task was about to be completed.

Candice had chosen Herbology, Potions, Divination, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and History of Magic according to her personal interests. Upon Hermione's recommendation she had decided to take Charms – which Hermione thought attending was compulsory – and Ancient Runes, mainly because there were no people in this class who worked properly besides herself. It would be fun to have someone around she liked and the topic was not that hard to understand if one learned regularly. And Hermione would help her new friend if she'd have any problems with her schedule.

"I still don't understand why you insist on attending Divination class," she told the blond girl beside her with a frown on her face. Divination class was at the same time as History of Magic lessons and therefore destroyed the whole concept. "Professor Trelawney is a hypocrite. She only managed to make one prophecy that came true in the end. What could she possibly teach her students?"

Candice looked at her and smiled. "Well, at least she managed to look into the future once and that alone is a great achievement."

Hermione snorted and thought of the only time she had entered Professor Trelawney's classroom. The strange smell of burned herbs, the glistening spheres that had been placed everywhere… She had hated it from very beginning and was glad she'd had the brains to cancel this class after the first lesson. It would have been a complete waste of time to continue this senseless education.

"I don't believe fortune-telling is that stupid. When I was living in Ireland I knew someone who could really see the future."

She looked at the new girl disbelievingly. "I'm not sure I believe you."

Candice chuckled and carelessly threw some strands of long hair over her shoulder. Again Hermione couldn't help but being fascinated by her obvious beauty which couldn't even be hidden by the simple black T-shirt and faded jeans she wore. It was a pleasant surprise that she wasn't arrogant at all despite her good looks. When she thought of the bitchy behaviour of some other girls in their year – Lavender Brown for example – who thought they were the most gorgeous beings on earth, she could only shake her head and feel contempt for them. Hermione was not someone who wasted too many thoughts on people's appearance. She had decided long ago that it was too exhausting to concentrate on trivial things like that as well.

"There was a girl amongst the minstrels," Candice started to explain, "who could predict the future. She knew when a thunderstorm was coming or foresaw the arrival of unexpected visitors. We didn't give much thought to it at first; she was just a little girl after all. Maybe she had just luck with her guessing." She looked wistful for a moment and then continued: "One day she predicted a fire would destroy the village we were staying at. None of the villagers paid attention to her words. Only Gwyneth, the leader of our clan, believed her. We left on the same evening and camped some miles away. Late at night, when we were sitting around the campfire, suddenly we could see a huge grey cloud rising in the distance. It was the smoke of a huge fire – just the fire the girl had foreseen. Ever since that day I have believed that some people have the gift to see the future, just as some people can see the past. And I'm looking forward to learn some of the techniques they use to reveal either of them."

Thoughtfully Hermione looked at the other girl. Of course she had heard similar stories as well but never taken them seriously. For some reason, although she was a witch herself she couldn't help but have prejudices about some supernatural occurrences. Her parents were dentists and therefore she had been raised without the superstitious nonsense which most of her friends in the kindergarten and later in primary school believed in. Even magic, although it refuted almost every scientific law, followed certain reasonable patterns. But fortune-telling couldn't be explained logically.

Hermione shook her head and decided to concentrate on the problem at hand. If Candice wanted to attend Divination class they would find a way to make it possible.

"Maybe we could ask the Headmaster if you can attend the 6th year's Divination class," Hermione suggested after thinking for a moment. "If you don't mind, that is. I see no other way for your schedule to fit otherwise."

Candice shrugged. "I don't care. If you think it will work out that way, why not?"

"Great." Highly pleased with the results if the evening she leaned back into the comfortable, soft cushions and sighed. Until now she hadn't even realized how tired she was. "I think we're done."

"Yes." The blond girl beside her put away the scrolls and looked at her curiously. "You are tired, aren't you?"

"Only a little," Hermione admitted and stifled a yawn. "The holidays had been fun, but I didn't get too much sleep lately. I tend to worry too much over trivial things…"

Like her unexpected roommate. When she thought of all the horrible things she had imagined she couldn't help but be ashamed now that she had met Candice. She seemed to be a nice person and not some snobbish or stupid girl. Instead she was the singer of the band Hermione had idolized for the past few months.

"I know that problem only too well. But gladly I know something that calms me down whenever I feel upset or agitated."

"What do you mean?"

Candice smiled at her before giving her simple answer: "Music." She made the simple word sound like it was self-evident.

"Music?" Hermione frowned. "Problems cannot be solved just by listening to music."

"You're right. But music can help you to relax and then you can think more clearly."

She considered the words for a moment. Sometimes she had experienced that she felt better after listening to certain songs, more at ease and loosened up. But if she was honest, she had never thought about _that_ before.

"Music can put you into a certain mood if you're willing to listen closely. Music can make people happy," Candice affirmed her. "If you want to, I will demonstrate it."

A private audition with her favourite singer? Hermione grinned and nodded enthusiastically. There was no way she would miss this chance.

Quickly Candice got up from the sofa and picked up her guitar from the ground. Carefully, almost lovingly, she held it in her hands like it was her most important possession. The acoustic guitar looked rather old and had been used regularly. With growing anticipation Hermione watched as Candice played a few tunes and then looked at her expectantly.

"Do you have any wishes?"

Hermione thought for a moment before answering. "I would like to hear 'All because of you'. Of course only if you don't mind," she added hastily when she saw Candice raise an eyebrow at her words.

"Of course I don't mind. I have asked you after all. It's just that I didn't expect it. You have made a good choice." Candice smiled and, albeit hesitantly, Hermione returned it.

"It's one of my favourite songs," she admitted and had to fight back the colour that had been rising into her cheeks.

"Good to know. You can sing along if you like."

She laughed at that. "You wouldn't want to hear me sing anything. Especially not such a beautiful song."

"I'm not sure. Sometimes it is important to sing when your heart tells you to do so, no matter if you can carry the tune or not."

"I'll try to remember that," she said and grinned.

The blond girl didn't answer and instead started playing the first chords of the song. Hermione adjusted her position to sit more comfortably and watched her new friend while slowly getting lost in the cheerful melody.

"Never did I believe

That there could be such happiness

Feels like nothing on earth

Had started with one little kiss…"

Candice's voice was just as beautiful as she remembered from the concert two weeks ago. Its warmth touched something deep within her, something she would have called her soul if she believed something like that existed. For some reason her min refused to believe in things she couldn't touch or see.

Being a witch had once turned Hermione's whole ordered life upside down. So many things she had thought to be superstitious nonsense, legends, fairytales were reality in the wizard world. It had been hard to cope with this new situation at first but quickly she had decided to accept most of the things she saw.

"I could stay in this moment forever

I could reach every star in the sky

I could lose myself when I look into your eyes…"

A soul didn't belong into this category. Everlasting love, mates that could bind for life… all of those tales were highly interesting, fascinating even but Hermione couldn't bring herself to believe in it.

Still, a small part of her was in love with these romantic ideas. Secretly, so secretly that she rarely admitted it to herself, she wanted a hero of her own, someone who would love her forever and never leave her side. This part of her personality was buried deeply beneath a thick layer of reason and forced indifference.

"Is this happening? Is this fantasy?

All my dreams coming true

All because of you

I can't believe it's true

All because of you…"

No one would come for her. She was not so full of herself that she could ignore the fact that she wasn't exactly the most desirable female on earth. It was obvious why guys weren't interested in her. And she didn't care for there were more important things in life than having a gorgeous boyfriend. Or any boyfriend at all.

Quickly Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on the music. Oh, she knew why this song was one of her favourites. It was just great to hear it being performed only for herself. She took a deep breath and then let the music guide her away from reality to a bright, joyful place, where none of her worries were important any longer.

_Candice was right_, she thought. Music could indeed make people happy.

-------------------------


	7. First Day

A/N: You'll find some useful background information in this chapter. I admit that all these background information can get a little confusing but it's important for the story. Have fun!

Greetings to garrett627 and dumisalive92 - thank you for reviewing.

--

6. First Day

--

To the days of Avalon, where magic rules as king

The moon beneath the castle walls

As the nightingale sings

And so we sat hand in hand and watched the fireflies

And never spoke a single word

But lived to do or die

We lived to do or die

We read of tales of treason

A soldier's legacy, blood beneath the crimson sky

Fighting without reason but the crime of loyalty

A tattered flag left to fly…

"Avalon" by Blackmore's Night

--

It was seven o'clock in the morning when Remus Lupin used the floo network to visit Severus Snape in his private chambers. There hadn't been enough time to answer the owl the potion master sent to him the previous night so he hoped that he would be received.

With mixed feelings he stepped out of the fireplace, brushing some dirt off of his worn shirt, trying to make himself a little more presentable. Of course his efforts were in vain. Remus sighed, feeling a little downcast when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the huge mirror that was placed on the opposite side of the wall. He looked like he had slept in the clothes he wore, which would have been true, except for the fact that he hadn't been able to sleep at all. In two days the full moon would rise and he could already feel the beast inside him awakening.

Slowly he took some cautious steps inside the room. It looked very much like a prison cell, Remus thought, surveying the bare stonewalls and the dark interior of the room. One corner of the room was dominated by a massive desk which was laden with papers and books. Right beside it several vials were placed on a table, along with at least five different small cauldrons.

On the other side of the room a couch and two dark green armchairs were placed. Only then he noticed the tall, dark figure sitting on one of the chairs. He had to suppress a gasp and hoped he had been able to conceal his surprise before the other man noticed him.

Of course that was a vain hope. Severus Snape was far too intelligent to miss even the slightest detail of his facial expression, and if he could judge from the raised eyebrow and the amused glint in the dark eyes, his general dishevelled appearance, too.

"Good morning, Severus," he greeted and managed a small smile. The other man stared at him for a moment and then nodded in his direction.

"Sit down." He motioned to the unoccupied armchair. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"A cup of tea would be nice."

Obviously amused by his request, Severus stood and took a teapot and a second mug from one of the shelves behind him. "I already thought you might ask for it."

Taken aback by the unexpected kindness of the usually grim man, he hesitated for a moment but then Remus couldn't help but be glad about the change. With a grateful smile he accepted the cup and sat down on the comfortable chair.

For a moment they were silently sipping their tea and then Severus started to speak. "I have made some interesting discoveries in the past few weeks. It seems like the Dark Lord is interested in forming an alliance with the elves." Remus almost choked on his tea but the other man just continued. "He is willing to use violence to ensure their obedience. Someone has told him about a place called _Anor Cirith_, a mountain ridge which is said to lead to _Menel Niphrendil_, the Legendary Forest."

"I've heard about the Legendary Forest," Remus said thoughtfully. "Its location is still unknown and some people doubt it really exists."

"Oh, I can assure you, it does exist. But that's not the point. Only creatures with Ancient Blood are allowed to enter it, and the Dark Lord certainly isn't that privileged. He has sent a messenger."

"The Dark Lord has allied with one of those creatures?" Remus blinked, not sure what to make of that piece of information.

Severus looked at him with a serious expression on his face. "You have met the person I'm talking about already."

"That's impossible. I would have recognized him." That was one of the few advantages of being a werewolf, he thought bitterly. The beast could smell Ancient Blood – its purity was overwhelming. A dark creature, one of Voldemort's servants, could never be one of those beings.

"Lucius Malfoy's mother is a Veela. His blood had been tarnished when he was still young."

Well, that explained why everyone was attracted to the bastard back when they had still visited Hogwarts. A Veela's power was often underestimated but those beings could seduce even the most cold-hearted person if they wanted to.

"So I didn't notice it because the blood was no longer pure." It was common knowledge that Ancient Blood could be tainted when the person who carried it became evil. But it happened very seldom, only when the person's soul was affected severely.

"Yes. I think you will understand it better than I do."

He laughed quietly and nodded. Then he watched Severus picking up his cup and encircling it with his long, slender fingers. For a short moment Remus caught himself watching the potion master's hands. They were the hands of an artist, he thought. And in a way the other man was an artist. He was one of the best potion masters and his creations had even helped Remus with his lycanthropy problem. What would he have done without the Wolfbane Potion?

"That was all for now. But I'll continue my observations and hope to find out more about the Dark Lord's plans."

With that the other man leaned back in his chair and continued to drink his tea. Remus quickly regained his composure and focused on the present again.

"Your discoveries are alarming. If the Dark Lord finds out about the Sacrifice and that the Elves have already decided to stay neutral again he will be angry."

"I don't think he suspects anything yet. Otherwise he wouldn't have sent one of his most loyal servants to_ Menel Niphrendil."_

"You are right." Remus sighed. "Unfortunately I didn't have much time to work on our assignment. Dumbledore sent me to the Muggle world to a rescue mission and it took longer than expected to complete it. But I found something that could be helpful to find out more about the Sacrifice."

He pulled an old, ragged parchment out if the bag he had carried with him. "In one of the Dark Lords former hideouts I found some interesting parchments and ancient scrolls. They are written in a rather unusual language. The expert I asked at the Order's Headquarter didn't recognize it. But there was a drawing on one of them I had seen two weeks ago in one of the books I used for research."

He handed Severus the parchment and watched him closely to see whether he recognized it as well. The other man frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know this characters but I'm not an expert." Then his eyes widened and took a closer look at the bottom of the page where the drawing was. It showed a small coat of arms with a delicate flower and a unicorn which bowed its head gracefully.

"The most interesting thing about it is the way the two elements are connected. The unicorn is smaller than the flower and the flower itself is a very rare one. It looks familiar to the _Elda's Legendary Flower."_

"A _Niphrendil_ flower. But…" Severus Snape seemed to be too stunned to say more. For some reason it was amusing to see the usually eloquent potion master at a loss for words. He seemed to be more human this way. But he quickly caught his composure and continued Remus's train of thoughts.

"You think this parchment was written by an elf. And not just a common elf but one of the _Elda."_

Remus nodded. "It would explain the foreign characters and the strange drawing. It could be an _Elda's_ coat of arms."

Severus looked at him seriously. He didn't laugh at his speculations, as Remus had thought he would. After all there was no reason to prove his theory because there was no school that taught elvish language. Only a few old families with Ancient Blood in their lines knew it and he didn't know anyone who would be willing to help him with this cause. The Order's connections didn't go that far.

"There is only one way to prove my theory," Remus said aloud, "but it will be very hard to find someone who will help me deciphering the text."

"That won't be necessary." With a small smile Severus Snape met his gaze. His eyes seemed to be darker than Remus had thought. They were almost black and had a hypnotic effect on him. He couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried. It was difficult to concentrate on their conversation. It irritated him.

"What do you mean?" he finally managed to say.

"I know someone who will be able to help if these characters are really elvish ones."

Remus was confused. "Who?"

The grin on the other man's face widened. "My godson, of course."

--

"You look like shit, mate."

Harry looked up from his plate and glared at his best friend, who had stopped refilling his own plate for the third time. Sometimes he wondered how Ron could stomach so much food and remain as skinny as he was.

"Thank you. If it wasn't for you I'd never have noticed." His mood was getting worse by the second. His head was aching and he had to fight the urge to rub his forehead. Harry had thought that his nightmares would disappear once he returned to Hogwarts but he'd been wrong. The dream he'd had last night had been especially gruesome and again it involved him watching Selene die. Or rather Candice, he reminded himself. Now that the girl he saw in his dreams had a name, a real name, they felt different. More real. Fantasizing about an idol was one thing but meeting her in person had unsettled him. Oh, and the fact that everyone was talking about her all the time and that he would see her regularly for a whole year didn't exactly help to ease his mind.

"Harry? Are you listening?"

"What?" Harry snapped and focused his attention to the boy who was sitting beside him. Concern was written all over Ron's face and his anger faded immediately.

With a sigh he shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's just that I… didn't get much sleep." He didn't want Ron to worry about him so he couldn't tell him about the dreams. They were disturbing but not as important as the war against Voldemort. His friends already had enough on their mind and he wouldn't add to their problems one of his own. He could deal with it alone.

"You sure you're okay?" Ron asked and stopped to pile even more food on his plate.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, that's all."

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but then something else caught his attention. His eyes widened and he stared at the large doors at the far side of the room. Harry followed his friend's gaze… and couldn't help but stare as well when he saw who had entered the Great Hall.

It was _her_. For a moment he thought he was still dreaming. Then he reminded himself that this was the reality and tried to calm down his rapid heartbeat. Why did he react to her like that? It had never happened before with any other girl. Hell, he had never been particularly interested in a special girl, maybe because his short interlude with Cho Chang in his fifth year had ended up the way it did. Oh, there were some girls who had showed interest in him, but he suspected it was more because of his status as the boy-who-lived and not about himself. And besides it had been easy to avoid the unwanted attention. After one forced date none of them had been interested in meeting him for a second time.

Selene – Candice – had entered the hall with Hermione and they were chatting amiably. Obviously they had become friends and he thought that Hermione's worries about not liking her room mate had been superfluous.

They were approaching the Gryffindors' table and sat down across from Harry and Ron. His friend seemed to recover faster than he did, because he flashed the girls a wide grin and then continued to stuff more food into his mouth.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted and looked around the table for something to eat. Candice bowed her head slightly and smiled. When her eyes fell on Harry, all he could do was hope that he wasn't blushing.

"You look tired," she stated and her voice sounded just as magnificent as it had the night before. Harry shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind.

"It's nothing. I didn't sleep well last night."

Immediately he felt Hermione's gaze on him. He knew what she was thinking. And for some reason he didn't have the strength to meet her eyes.

"Bad dreams?" she asked tentatively. Harry sighed, unsure how much he should tell her. Especially since the person he dreamt about was sitting opposite from him.

"Nothing to worry about. I'm fine," he repeated. "Really."

"I heard dreams can be prophetic sometimes," Candice said and looked at him with just the slightest hint of concern in her azure eyes. He had never seen a more beautiful colour in his life. "It must be scaring to see the future. I used to know some people with that kind of gift but they always behaved strangely and made a big show of telling their prophecies in the most inappropriate moments." She grinned like she remembered some of them.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, obviously confused by the change of topic. Candice had effectively managed to divert the attention from Harry and he was grateful for that. He didn't want to talk about it right now.

"During ceremonies for example. Or while one of our elders told a fascinating tale. And especially during meals." She winked at Harry and he managed a small smile. He couldn't help it, her good mood was contagious.

"I remember that one evening, when we were celebrating Chrystabel's – she is one of the minstrels – birthday, one of them stood up and started waving his arms around like he was stroked by a thunderbolt. Gwyneth, the head minstrel, was just holding a speech when he interrupted her. His eyes were glowing with anticipation and we knew he had been waiting for this moment all evening. He said in a deadly serious tone that he had seen a burning tree in one of his visions. His interpretation was that a fire would burn down our camp."

"Was he right?" Hermione asked and her eyes widened.

"His dreams were always right in a way. However, his interpretations were rather… vague."

"What happened?" Ron had finished eating and followed the story with excitement.

Candice smirked and poured herself a cup of tea. She took a sip and then continued her story. "There was a fire that night. Just when he'd made the announcement some of the youngs came running toward our table. They told Chrystabel to follow them because they had a surprise for her birthday party. So we all stood up and they led us to the outskirts of the clearing. When we all gathered around one of the trees they cast a spell and set it on fire. The tree had been dead for some time and they had performed a ceremony to end its existence to honour Chrystabel. It's an ancient ritual for good luck and health."

Hermione chuckled and Ron grinned. Even Harry smiled at the outcome of the story.

"What I wanted to say," Candice concluded her tale, "is, that though dreams can be prophetic sometimes, they are not always as bad as they may look. It's all about interpretation – or misinterpretation. And besides, not every nightmare has to come true, right?"

At that Harry's smile faded. She was right, of course, but with him it was different. After all he'd dreamt the same thing over and over again since he'd first seen her. And it had happened before, after all. He knew better than to ignore his dreams. How could he misinterpret a dream where he saw her dying again and again?

Harry looked down at his hands and then on the half-eaten food on his plate. He wasn't hungry any longer. All around him his friends started talking about dreams and nightmares but he didn't have the heart to participate in the conversation. At least Candice had managed to divert the unwanted attention from him and he was grateful for it.

Hesitantly he lifted his gaze to look at the blond girl opposite from him. Again he was overwhelmed by her beauty and some part of him wondered what it would feel like to touch her golden tresses, if only for a short moment. He wondered whether they would be as soft as it looked. Suddenly she turned her head and returned his gaze. Her soft blue eyes were mesmerizing, her smile dazzling. Harry could feel his stomach churn at the intensity of her stare.

When he was sure none of his friends would noticed he mouthed a "thank you" in her direction. Her only reply was an indicated nod which made him wonder if she had changed the topic on purpose. Then she turned her attention to the cup of tea that was firmly planted in her hands and took another sip. Harry had to force himself to look away before he was caught staring at her openly. He had a feeling, that he would spend way too much time doing that in the next few months.

--

With a contended sigh Candice felt the warm liquid run down her throat. Although she liked drinking tea she would have preferred to have a cup of coffee. She loved the taste of the slightly bitter beverage more than anything in the world but it seemed as if that wasn't an option right now. Although the huge table was laden with all kind of food and drinks, she couldn't smell coffee anywhere nearby. Only from the High Table she could smell a faint aroma of the roasted beans. It seemed that only the teachers were allowed to drink coffee.

What a shame.

"What is your first lesson today?" she heard the redhead who was sitting opposite from her ask. She lifted her head to look at the boy who was looking at her with barely concealed curiosity. Candice was glad that the people at the table – the Gryffindors, as Hermione had told her – seemed to like her. It was good to have some friends in a surrounding she wasn't familiar with.

"I think it's Potions."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Then you can come with us. We have Potions as well."

"Oh, good." Candice smiled but then her eyes travelled to the dark-haired boy again. She couldn't help it, for some reason she just had to look at him. When he had mentioned his dreams she had sensed his distress even through the barrier that shielded his thoughts so firmly from her gentle probing. Of course she had to do something to help him out. The thankful look in his emerald eyes was the best reward she could have hoped for. She found she liked the colour very much. It reminded her of her past, of ancient trees and leaves rustling in a soft breeze.

Quickly she shook her head and rose when everyone else did. They left the Great Hall and walked towards one of the many staircases. This one lead downwards and it wasn't moving as far as she could tell. It would take some time until Candice would get used to it.

Suddenly she felt Hermione touching her arm gently.

"I know you chose this class voluntarily," she started, "but I feel like I should warn you. The professor can be a little… difficult."

Candice frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Snape is a bastard," Ron cut in, his face twisted into a painful grimace. "He would do anything to torture us and shamelessly favours the Slytherins. He hates Gryffindors and it's almost impossible to meet his expectations. Even Hermione has her difficulties in his class."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "But in the end he has to give me a good mark."

"Yeah, but not as 'outstanding' as you'd deserve."

"Well, that's true." Hermione wasn't bragging. Candice could sense that she saw no reason to hide her intelligence. It was a good thing to be aware of strength and weaknesses of the own character, she thought.

"But you all passed last year, didn't you?"

"We did but most of the others didn't. Now there are only about nine students left who take this class voluntarily."

Candice looked at the other boy who was walking silently beside his redheaded friend. Harry was his name, she reminded herself. He wasn't paying any attention to their conversation and just kept staring at his feet. He seemed to be deep in thought, far away from the presence. And again she could sense a faint trace of sorrow.

But while she thought of something to say to him, Hermione and Ron stopped walking. Now they stood in front of a massive oak door deep within the dungeons. Immediately her senses rebelled against the environment. She had always been suspicious of places deep within the earth. Being locked up in a cellar was one of the few things that made her feel wary. She needed the open space of fields and forests around her to be content, wind touching her skin and sunrays, no matter how faint they were, to make her feel alive. Whenever she was forced to enter a room below the ground or without windows she felt uneasy. Even when she was facing the sun her body always felt cold but without the nature around her it was even worse.

Despite the slightly nauseous feeling she forced herself to behave normally. To calm herself down a little she summoned her _fea_ and let her instincts take over a part of her mind. Now she could sense the presence of the three people who were with her, the two people behind the doors, then the six people who were walking down the stairs just as they had done only moments before. Candice could also feel Draco Malfoy's presence who of course noticed her spirit brushing his swiftly. She could feel him stiffening but before he could reach out to connect with her she drew away, let her spirit wander to the Great Hall, felt every single person there, listened in to some of their thoughts before she realized what she was doing and quickly stopped herself. It wasn't her intention to spy on people. She just needed to make sure she was still safe.

Only when she felt a hand on her shoulder she was able to stop her useless wandering. As quick as possible Candice commanded her _fea_ back to her, let it stay in the immediate surrounding. She couldn't quite bring herself to withdraw completely. A small trickle of sweat was running down her spine and her heartbeat had increased a little. Only now she realized how close she was to panic.

"What's wrong? Candice, can you hear me?"

She took a deep breath and finally turned to face the three pairs of eyes that watched her worriedly. The concern that shimmered in Hermione's large eyes made her force a smile on her face. There was no need to worry the people who had been so nice to her with this stupid fear.

"It's alright. I just don't like being locked below the surface."

"Are you claustrophobic? 'Cause I know some people who are they reacted just as you did." Ron lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head.

"I'm not claustrophobic," Candice assured him and shook her head a little. "Really, I just need to concentrate a little then it's no problem at all."

"Okay, but…" Ron interrupted himself and suddenly his expression changed. His eyes darkened and the smile disappeared from his features as he spotted someone at the end of the corridor. She didn't need to turn around to know that Draco and the five other people were approaching them.

"Malfoy," he hissed and immediately Hermione and Harry looked up as well. The animosity in his voice surprised Candice. The two others seemed to be irritated as well. A frown creased their features and especially Harry seemed to be angry. Before she could ask any questions the small group came to stand right in front of them. Reluctantly she turned around as well and bowed her head to greet them.

"Good morning," she started and smiled at the newcomers. They just stared at her, obviously taken aback by her friendliness. Draco was the only one who returned the greeting by lowering his head respectfully.

"Good morning," he said with his deep, melodious voice. But when he looked at her companions his expression was just as hostile as theirs. Without acknowledging anyone else he strode past them, turning the handle of the door and entered the room. The other five Slytherins seemed to be unsure how to react as they followed him, looking back at her like she was a creature from outer space.

Candice sighed and turned around when she felt a rush of shock emitting from Ron. All three of them were staring at her with wide eyes, amazement clearly written on their faces.

The redhead was the first one who found his voice again. "What was _that?"_ he whispered, staring at the open door and then at her.

"What do you mean?" She didn't understand their behaviour. Sure, they didn't seem to like Draco and Slytherins in general but he wasn't a bad person. She had touched his _fea_ after all and it had not been corrupted in any way.

"That was _Draco Malfoy_ who just greeted you!" Ron shrieked. "He never greets _anyone!"_

"He lives next to Hermione's room. We share a bathroom. It's only natural to greet someone you know," Candice reasoned.

"Ron is right." Harry spoke up. When he turned towards her she found genuine puzzlement on his serious features. "Malfoy is not someone who likes to socialize with people. He's a cold-hearted, cruel person."

The words sounded so bitter and loathsome that a shiver ran down her spine. She had never been capable to feel hatred of any kind, it just wasn't in her nature. But she realized that her new friends really despised Draco.

"Well, I don't think he's as mean as he wants to make the world believe. What did he do to upset you?"

"Maybe you should ask what he did _not_ do," Ron hissed through gritted teeth. "He's always picking on younger people, mostly Gryffindors."

"He had been Harry's nemesis from the very beginning," Hermione said quietly and Candice could again see a strange flickering in her eyes just like yesterday when they had spoken about the Veela-boy first.

Harry snorted and shook his head. "He insulted you and Ron. I don't want to have anything to do with him." With that he strode past them through the open door. Ron followed him immediately while Hermione bit her lip and looked pensive for a moment. Then she shook her head and motioned Candice to come with her.

Severus Snape sat behind his desk, his features impassive and with a well-trained menacing look in his eyes as he watched his students entering the dungeon. Of course the Slytherins were the first ones to arrive since they had nothing to be afraid of. All six of them were good students, followed his orders without question and did well in the exams. Sure, some people – in fact almost everyone – said he favoured people from his own house, and they were probably right, but he thought it had more to do with the fact that they weren't distracted by their own fear when they attended his class. If he was honest to himself, he had to admit that he tended to be mean to the others, especially Gryffindors, but when it came to this special house he had no chance to be objective. Severus had his reasons to detest the Gryffindors and he didn't think it would ever change.

As if they had listened in to his thoughts the other four people who had chosen Potions as a subject entered the room. Three of them were Gryffindors. And they were accompanying the _Sacrifice_. The corner of his mouth curved into a faint smile. Ever since he was told she would attend Hogwarts this year he had been looking forward to test her abilities. People of ancient bloodlines were said to have a tremendous skill with everything that had to do with nature and had a special connection to plants and animals. His godson was already a talented boy when it came to Potions but his blood was by far not as pure as _hers_.

Severus watched as the four people sat down on the left side of the room. The Slytherins were occupying the right side so it was only natural for them to sit as far away from them as possible. Then he took a deep breath and decided to get started.

"So you all found your way into the dungeons," he started instead of greeting his students. "I really hope it will stay this way. If anyone even considers skipping this class or dares to arrive late he will get detention. Twice a week, for two months."

A groan was coming from the direction of the Gryffindors and some of the Slytherins chuckled. He pretended not to notice it.

"Today I will examine what you have forgotten during the holidays. I'm sure none of you bothered to study careful enough to pass this class at the end of the year with top grades." His gaze wandered to Hermione Granger whose back straightened immediately. The girl returned his stare and didn't flinch. Against his will he found he held some respect for her. She had an alert mind and a quite impressive wisdom despite her young age.

And her superb mind was guarded by wards he couldn't even touch for the briefest moment without feeling a sharp pain cursing through his body.

Even though he condemned his fate that bound him to a creature of darkness he had learned long ago to accept the merits of his existence. His mental abilities were rather helpful – he could detect emotions from other people easily and sometimes even read their thoughts or visit their dreams. Severus knew that creatures of Ancient Blood could do much more than he was capable of but these abilities already distinguished him from other wizards. As soon as the creature that was bound to him by a fate none of them could determine found out and claimed him as a mate, he would be even more powerful. But since he had sworn to never let it happen he would probably never know.

Sometimes he wished he never found out about his cruel fate. His life wouldn't have been so difficult and exhausting. And he certainly never would have turned his youth over to the madman he had once proudly called his master.

He shook his head slightly and concentrated on the present situation. Ten students were looking at him expectantly, some of them a little wary, others simply impassive.

"On the desk in the back of the room you will find the samples of five potions you came to know last year. The potions are manipulated – I deliberately altered them and you will tell me not only which potion it is but also what is wrong with it." The – only partly concealed – shocked look on the students' faces was priceless. Ron Weasley looked like his eyes would pop out of his head any minute. Three of his Slytherins also looked paler than usually. Even the two top students – Granger and his godson – seemed to be at a loss.

"Do you want us to work in groups or on our own?" one of the boys asked. Severus just shot him a glare. "If you think the others will be able to help you, Zanibi, feel free to ask. I don't care as long as you will be able to answer my questions in fifteen minutes."

Then he leaned back and watched the scene unfold. Of course there was a reason why he had chosen this special task. Three of the five potions were rather simple ones – sleeping draughts and a healing potion where only one component was altered. The last two ones were tricky to figure out. One was the infamous _Felix felicis_ potion, only that it had an ugly brownish colour and smelled like the rotten dragon tree roots he had used to taint its purity. The last one was a strong healing potion he had invented some months ago. It was meant to heal mental diseases and hadn't been tested properly yet. Only few people knew about the potion and certainly none of his students had ever heard of it. The only way to figure out its contents was to examine its composition.

He wanted to know if the rumours were true. He just _had_ to know what creatures of the most ancient bloodline were able to do. What _she_ was able to accomplish with her incredible gift.

The next ten minutes Severus watched his students with a mixture of amusement and frustration. Three groups had been founded and were working hard to figure out the content of the five vials. One group was still working on the second one. Severus shook his head and felt humiliated by the fact that these three students were members of his house. They really should have done better. Draco, Zanibi and Parkinson had mastered the task so far and were obviously close to figuring out the _Felix felicis_ potion. He had expected nothing less from them.

When his gaze travelled to the three Gryffindors and the _Sacrifice_ he noticed that they were testing the last potion. Granger was flipping through one of her textbooks, as always relying on the gathered wisdom books contained. Although she had an alert mind she was still too inflexible. The Weasley boy and Harry Potter were staring at the bright yellow, viscous liquid that refused to boil up under the heat of the flame the sample was placed on. The _Sacrifice_ was examining her sample with a frown on her face. There was a faraway look in her eyes as she moved the vial, then she grasped it with both hands and closed her fingers around the thin glass. Suddenly her eyes widened like she felt the power the potion possessed. Severus allowed a small satisfactory smile to appear on his features for a split second. Mental diseases were most difficult to cure. But this potion would enable healers to treat almost every disorder listed on the DSM.

"Present your results," he said after the fifteen minutes had passed. He knew it was technically impossible to fulfil the task within time but he was still curious whether the _Sacrifice_ would be able to name all contents of his fifth potion.

As expected the first Slytherin group had been a disappointment. Two of the three potions they examined were labelled incorrectly. He shot them a nasty glare and then turned to his godson's group. Draco looked at him with narrowed eyes obviously discontent with his results. He let his associates name the first three potions before speaking up himself.

"I know the fourth one is the _Felix felicis_ potion. Its colour suggests you added a poisonous root. The last potion consists of water, bellflowers, foxglove, dragon hide… and some poisonous ingredients."

Severus frowned, faking disappointment but in fact he was impressed that Draco had been able to figure out at least two of the most important elements.

"So you don't know the name of the fifth potion," he drawled and the blond student shook his head once.

"No, professor."

"Very well." He turned towards the last group. "Maybe one of you can tell me what kind of poisonous root tarnished the _Felix felicis_ potion. Miss Granger?" he asked, knowing she came to the right conclusion.

"It is the dragon tree's root, professor. It caused the strange colour and rotten smell." Severus nodded once and motioned for her to continue. She looked at him uncomfortably but then forced the words out of her mouth that would declare her defeat. "I wasn't able to figure out anything about the last potion, professor."

He smiled his most unpleasant smile. "So even your genius mind has its limits, Miss Granger."

Her cheeks flushed but she squared her shoulders and met his gaze unafraid. Almost against his will he felt his respect for her increase. There weren't many people who dared to stand up to him.

"Can anyone else tell me something about the mysterious fifth potion?"

"It is used to heal diseases," a melodious voice behind Granger spoke up. Severus noticed how all his students fell silent and turned their heads to look at the _Sacrifice_. A shiver of excitement ran down his spine. He was thrilled to find out about her observations.

"Aside from the elements Draco mentioned it contains valerian and hop to calm the mind. Vervain and marigold are responsible for the yellow colour." She closed her eyes for a moment and seemed to concentrate on the vial clutched in her right hand. "There are also traces of belladonna and opium. The potion's structure is similar to hallucinogenic drugs but its effect is different. It is not meant to destroy the mind but to heal it."

Silence met her words. Even Severus who always had a sharp comeback for everything a student could possibly say was speechless. He had expected her to find out about the colouring and the valerian. But he had to admit that he thought it was impossible to trace the poisonous elements of his potion and the similarities to hallucinogenic drugs that had been his model for creating a masterpiece.

The _Sacrifice_ had not only met his expectations – she had surpassed them.

"Ten points to a house of your choice," he managed to say after the silence stretched and became rather uncomfortable.

"Thank you, professor," the _Sacrifice_ replied with a smile on her face. She didn't seem to understand what she had just accomplished. Neither did her fellow students who just stared at her with awe or plain suspicion. Oh, but Severus understood. The _Sacrifice_ proved to be smarter and more dangerous than he'd thought. He would have to watch her closely and then decide whether she was a threat or not.

After the first day of the new term was almost over Hermione had to admit that her new friend's abilities amazed her. It took a lot to impress Hermione in the field of magic for she herself was an able witch. From the very moment she found out that she was a witch she had made sure to learn everything about this new world, especially since she had been raised in the Muggle world and felt that other children who had grown up with magic all around them had a huge advantage. She became obsessed with the wish to be equal and eventually exceed them.

Hermione had always possessed a strong will and so she had managed to do just that. She was the best student in her year and the only person who could compete with her was Draco Malfoy.

But after spending one day in Candice Armstrong's company she couldn't help but think that the new girl had enough potential to beat even the most powerful wizards. It was not so much her knowledge that was impressive – it was something else. It was the natural grace with which she cast the spells in Transfiguration and the ease she showed when using her magic. As if she was born to achieve things Hermione's logical mind still classified as "miracle".

She would never forget Severus Snape's face when she named the ingredients of his potion. A potion that wasn't listed in any of the books she possessed – as far as she knew it was impossible to treat all mental diseases with one potion. It was obvious that Snape had thought no one could figure out his masterpiece. But Candice had done it. And he seemed to be just as surprised as everyone else. Only the blond girl herself had been unaware of what she had just done. She seemed to be genuinely puzzled why everyone kept on glancing at her suspiciously every now and then.

After her impressive success in Potions she had accompanied Hermione, Harry and Ron to Transfiguration and to Hermione's surprise met Professor McGonagall's high standards. They had repeated some of the spells they had learnt in the previous year and Candice had been able to perform almost all of the tasks without any problems.

Only in History of Magic it became obvious that she lacked a lot of common knowledge about the wizard world. Although she listened very carefully to what the Professor was telling them there was no sign of recognition evident on her face. After some time a faraway look had appeared in her eyes and to Hermione's horror she had joined Harry's and Ron's conversation to distract herself from the rather boring lesson. Of course the boys had been delighted by her attention.

Then they had attended the Ancient Runes class – without Harry and Ron – and again Candice had impressed Hermione with her knowledge on the subject. Her new friend had told her that the minstrels she used to live with when she was younger had taught her a lot about deciphering runes and ancient texts.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned her head towards one of the library's windows. After lunch a small group of Gryffindors had offered Candice to show her around and she had accepted. Hermione had decided that she needed to study and retreated to the library. The rays of the setting sun were illuminating the huge room, colouring the dark wood in a deep shade of red. The faint laughter of the students who were enjoying themselves was floating in through the opened window. It struck her ears and for a moment she wished she had neglected her duties and instead joined her friends.

She shook her head and concentrated on the book in front of her. Aside from her and the librarian the room was empty. Of course no one would choose to go to the library when the sun was shining outside and exams were nothing but a word on the first day of the school year. She would never allow herself to get lazy because the sun was shining. To her discipline was very important and learning was her priority. There was enough time in the evening to socialize with her friends.

Some time passed until she noticed a disturbance in her quiet little world. Someone else had entered the library and was roaming through the rows of shelves filled with wisdom. The visitor stopped at the Potion section just as she had some hours ago. She frowned but couldn't see who it was. Who else could possibly be interested in learning about potions when the sun was shining outside?

Obviously someone who was just as ambitious as herself.

Realization hit her when she saw Draco Malfoy emerging from the long row with a frown on his face. He carried a small pile of books in his arms but obviously he hadn't found what he had been looking for. Probably he had been looking for books that could help him figuring out the potion Snape had brewed – just like her. She remembered that Malfoy had been able to name some of the ingredients and it had upset him.

He didn't seem to notice her presence because otherwise he would have already made a snide remark or something like that. Hermione watched him as he strode towards the Herbology section. Although he seemed to be irritated he seemed to be much more relaxed than usually. His movements were graceful and his handsome features showed his concentration as he read the titles, searching for something he couldn't find. Again she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was when he wasn't angry – and he was usually angry around her. Additionally she had found out yesterday that not only his face was pretty but his whole body seemed to be exceptionally well build. Probably because he played Quidditch regularly…

Suddenly she felt herself blushing as she remembered how his body had felt on top of hers. How his hard chest had been pressed close to her soft one, the strength radiating from him that had made her feel very feminine, the strange look in his eyes…

She could barely suppress the sigh that threatened to escape her lips. How could she think about Draco Malfoy's body? Never before had she fantasized about a boy like that. Of course she had been attracted to some boys before but it had never felt like that. He was dangerous, Hermione realized. She had to force herself to remember that he was evil and her enemy.

But it was difficult when he wasn't doing something to upset her. Like now. Her rational mind rebelled against the very idea of what she was about to do when she reached for one of the two books she had set her hopes on to reveal the answers to her questions.

_I know I will regret it later,_ Hermione thought when she stood up and turned around to face Malfoy.

"Try this book," she called to him and extended her hand that held the book _Altering the mind – 100 potions to treat mental diseases._

Immediately the blond Slytherin whirled around obviously shocked to find out he wasn't alone. He blinked a few times, a gesture that was so disarming and untypical for him that she felt her heart skip a beat. Or two. He was obviously too startled to control his features. Just like yesterday she saw emotions on his usually impassive face a mixture of feelings she couldn't understand or recognize.

Then he shook his head quickly and regained control over himself. "Granger," he said with his deep melodious voice. "Left behind while your pathetic friends have gone outside to play?"

Hermione sighed when she realized the asshole in him was back. "I'm trying to get some work done. Obviously you had the same idea. It must be hard to watch someone best you in your favourite subject."

Malfoy frowned and Hermione realized that she had hit home. It bothered him that Candice had been able to figure out all contents of the potion.

"I managed to name at least some of the ingredients. You didn't even know one of them."

"But I figured out which poisonous root tarnished the _Felix felicis_ potion," Hermione replied with a satisfactory smirk on her face.

Malfoy snorted instead of making another remark. Which was unusual for him. On other occasions he would take the chance to argue with her until he had the upper hand and won their battle of words. Now he just walked over to one of the desks some metres away from her and sat down.

"Take the book," Hermione offered again. "I know you haven't found anything useful because I collected all relevant books before you came. Most of them had been disappointing but this one seemed to be rather helpful."

Malfoy raised his head again and looked at her as if he had never seen her before. Distrust was written all over his handsome features but he made no attempt to get up and fetch the book. Against better knowledge Hermione got up herself and walked over to the other student. He watched her suspiciously but didn't say anything. Then she placed the book on his desk and returned to her own working place.

Satisfied she continued to flip through one of her textbooks feeling a little confused at her own behaviour but not in an unpleasant way. He was seeking knowledge just like her and it would have been unfair not to share her results. Besides, she couldn't possibly have read both of the thick books today.

Even her genius mind had its limits.


End file.
